Inesperado
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Quando ela achava que tudo havia acabado, que não havia mais esperança depois de Sasuke tê-la deixado sozinha, surge uma luz no fim do túnel... O amor estava tão perto, ela só não sabia onde procurar... .:. Itasaku .:. Em hiatus.
1. Banho de Chuva

_"Aquilo a que chamamos o nosso desespero é frequentemente a dolorosa avidez de uma esperança insatisfeita"._

_Georg Eliot._

**Capítulo 1**

**Banho de Chuva**

Estava descalça, queria sentir a terra úmida em seus pés, acariciando-os enquanto andava sem rumo pelo jardim da bela casa na montanha que seus pais lhe deixaram antes de morrer. Fora para lá para se isolar do mundo...

Estava tremendamente triste e caminhar naquela tarde de primavera sob os chuviscos gelados que teimavam em cair sobre a pele quente a deixava mais à vontade para pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Precisava esquecer aquele que a magoara, aquele que por tantos anos fora seu amor e cuja existência durante tanto tempo lhe completava sua própria vida, sem o qual nunca cogitou viver.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Um dia seu grande amor, no outro o homem que a deixara inexplicavelmente por outra mulher.

Sasuke levou a vida de Sakura consigo, quando fugiu com aquela mulher sem ao menos se preocupar em se despedir, daquela que por dois anos foi seu _amor_ e com a qual pretendia se casar em alguns meses.

Sim, ele deixou Sakura, depois de terem trocado tantas declarações, juras de amor, planejado um casamento lindo naquele mesmo jardim em que ela andava nesse exato momento.

Conseguia até mesmo sentir o cheiro _dele_ vindo na direção das roseiras ali perto que balançavam com a leve brisa que passara.

Lembrou-se _dele_ novamente.

E dessa vez não conseguiu segurar as pesadas lágrimas que estavam acumuladas durante tanto tempo em seu destroçado coração.

- Como você pôde...? – Murmurou para si mesma, tentando encontrar uma explicação do que lhe acontecera. – O que foi que eu fiz errado?

Estava tão triste, culpava-se, julgava que o erro havia sido dela. Não sabia porque, mas se ele a tinha deixado daquela forma tão brutal era porque ela havia feito algo que ele não tinha gostado. – Estúpida! – Xingou-se pelas tolices que pensava de si mesma.

Como poderia ter culpa naquilo? Ele a deixou, fugiu com Karin para algum lugar desconhecido. Não avisou ninguém, nem família, ou amigos, muito menos à sua própria noiva. Que consideração alguém que faz uma coisa desse tipo merece? **Nenhuma!**

Ao lembrar-se de quanto havia dedicado a ele, de como o havia seguido e o colocado num pedestal, de como ele era o único... Sentia-se uma tola, por ter confiado cegamente nele, por tê-lo colocado em primeiro lugar sempre.

As lágrimas rolavam agora ainda mais pesadas, estava desolada, não sabia como continuar sua vida. Não havia mais ninguém para guiá-la e o caminho parecia tão difícil, era tudo tão novo... Tinha muito medo de ficar sozinha.

- Eu não sei viver assim... Preciso refazer minha vida... – Disse entre soluços, fitando sem atenção um ponto qualquer da enorme montanha que enfeitava a paisagem ao longe. – Eu não quero ficar sozinha...

Deixou escapar num sussurro tão baixinho, que se ele não estivesse tão próximo dela provavelmente não teria ouvido.

_Mas ele ouviu._

- Você não está sozinha. – Murmurou ao pé do ouvido, enquanto a abraçava delicadamente por trás. - Sempre estarei ao seu lado...

_Continua..._

Próximo Capítulo: **Bolinhas de Sabão**

**

* * *

**_Oi Pessoal! _

_Inesperado é uma Itasaku que tem agradado meus leitores nyah, por isso resolvi postá-la aqui no . _

_Espero que curtam, e reviews também seriam um grande presente pra mim ;)_

_Beijo._

_Hime-chan._


	2. Bolinhas de Sabão

"_A vida só pode ser compreendida, olhando-se para trás; mas só pode ser vivida, olhando-se para frente"._

_Soren Kierkergaard_

**Capítulo 2**

**Bolinhas de Sabão**

A trouxe forte em seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto aspirava profundamente o perfume doce que exalava daqueles cabelos rosa molhados pela fina chuva que caía. – Fique calma... – Sussurrou novamente com aquela voz rouca inebriante, o hálito quente chocando-se contra a pele fria do pescoço dela.

Ela não podia ver o dono daquela voz, mas sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. – I-itachi... – O nome escapou-lhe entrecortado por causa do choro.

Ele a soltou lentamente, permitindo que ela se virasse. E quando finalmente as esmeraldas encontraram os ônix, uma onda de felicidade a invadiu. – Itachi! – Exclamou, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o pescoço dele e enlaçá-lo entre suas pequenas mãos.

O choro dela aumentou e isso o incomodou demasiado.

Como podia ficar na frente da mulher que tanto deseja sem poder tocá-la? Queria tanto ajudá-la... Compartilhar a dor com ela, amenizar aquela terrível agonia que a consumia.

Sabia porque ela sofria e odiava o irmão mais novo por estar causando tanta sofrimento àquela que só sabe fazer o bem a todos que a cercam.

Por dois anos Itachi a ama em silêncio, desejando-a mais a cada dia e ficava cada vez mais difícil vê-la feliz ao lado do irmão. Vê-los contentes com os preparativos do casamento e planos de lua-de-mel era definitivamente um desgosto para o irmão mais velho. Então, ele resolveu afastar-se para que não fizesse uma bobagem, como se declarar a ela, e acabar estragando a boa relação que tinha construído com ambos. Mas, assim que soube do sumiço de Sasuke com Karin após ter sido flagrado aos beijos por uma câmera de segurança de um restaurante chique, Itachi imediatamente voltou para Tokyo e ficou ao lado de Sakura, para consolá-la, dar-lhe forças para agüentar a fase difícil pela qual estava passando.

Entretanto, nesse final de semana Haruno disse que queria ficar sozinha, para pensar na vida e decidir o rumo que daria a ela. Isolou-se então em sua casa na montanha Miyogi-san, uma da mais belas e imponentes de todo o Japão.

Itachi disse para si mesmo que respeitaria aquela decisão. Não iria atrás dela, deixaria que tivesse seu próprio tempo. Se um tempo sozinha era o que desejava, então ele proporcionaria isso a ela. No entanto, sua mente brincou tantas vezes com ele, trazendo-lhe imagens horríveis do rosto dela enquanto chorava e era até mesmo capaz de ouvi-la lamentar-se. Os _soluços_ de Sakura martelavam dentro da mente do Uchiha mais velho e alguma coisa lhe dizia que a mulher que tanto ama sofria sozinha. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, então pegou o carro e partiu em direção a ela, descumprindo a promessa que havia feito _a ela_ e a _si mesmo_.

Estava certo, assim que chegou, caminhou sorrateiro surpreendendo aquela figura feminina, que mais parecia um anjo com aquele vestido branco rendado de alcinhas, que emoldurava perfeitamente o esbelto corpo. Ela estava sofrendo sozinha...

Chorava enquanto falava consigo própria e o último sopro de pensamento que escapara por seus lábios o fez querer tomá-la para si, e dizer que a amava e que nunca a deixaria sozinha. Em vez disso, contentou-se em somente abraçá-la forte. Precisava confortá-la de alguma forma.

Ele afastou-se lentamente dela e tocou com carinho sua face. – Sakura... – O tom preocupado, cenho franzido. – O que está fazendo aqui fora? – Esfregou as mãos freneticamente pelos braços dela tentando dar-lhe um pouco de calor. – Você está gelada. – E retirando a jaqueta preta que usava, pousou-a sobre aqueles ombros frágeis, trazendo-a em seguida para próximo de si. – Vamos entrar.

Levou-a para dentro, disse para ela subir e se trocar enquanto ele preparava algo quente para ela tomar. Mas a demora de Haruno o estava preocupando, já havia se passado mais de trinta minutos e Sakura não havia descido. Resolveu subir e verificar o que havia acontecido.

Subiu degrau por degrau da escada feita em madeiramento maciço, carregando consigo uma xícara de chá calmante bem quente em uma das mãos. – Sakura...? – Chamou, antes de entrar no quarto, mas não obteve resposta. – Abriu lentamente a porta do quarto e pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado vindo do banheiro dela.

_Itachi hesitou. _

Esperou um minuto, pensativo. Sua vontade era de entrar e se juntar a ela, entretanto imaginou que a reação da moça seria a pior possível. O que pensaria dele? _Tarado, é claro._ E isso ele não era, mas a idéia que lhe passou pela cabeça naquele instante o estava deixando louco: _queria encontrá-la, precisa dela assim como ela dele... _

Balançou a cabeça em reprovação, levou a mão às têmporas e as massageou. – Foco! – Repreendeu-se, lembrando que ela era Sakura, a mulher que amava e respeitava, acima de tudo.

_Mas e se ela não estivesse bem? E se algo tivesse acontecido? E se estivesse chorando, sofrendo sozinha?_ Não permitiria isso, não estando tão perto, a passos de distância. – Sakura...? – Chamou novamente, mas num tom mais insistente.

_Novamente sem resposta._

Bateu na porta entreaberta várias vezes, antes de tomar a decisão de entrar. E por mais que soubesse que não o deveria ter feito, a imagem que vislumbrou tomou todos os seus sentidos, fazendo-o esquecer-se completamente do que o que fazia agora era extremamente errado_: estava espiando._

Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto a água quente descia e lhe percorria o corpo inteiro.

E nesse instante Itachi teve inveja daquele precioso líquido que podia tocar o que não lhe era permitido.

Ficou durante minutos, observando como ela estava linda, como era belo quando ela fechava os olhos para receber aqueles pingos de água pelo rosto. O modo como sorria quando sentia a espuma do sabonete líquido em contato com sua pele delicada e de como brincava como uma criança com as bolinhas de sabão que criava com ajuda da esponja azul em suas mãos.

Observava quieto cada detalhe, cada mínimo movimento que ela fazia naquele ato tão básico, mas que para ele tanto significava. Estava maravilhado com a beleza dela, nunca a tinha visto dessa forma tão íntima e sorriu consigo próprio ao imaginar a loucura que seria se ela o surpreendesse ali.

Sakura estava tão distraída e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, estava inexplicavelmente _feliz_. Tinha que admitir que a simples presença dele a deixava contente. Gostava de ouvir sua voz, olhar dentro de seus ônix profundos e mesmo que talvez no inicio só procurasse o irmão mais novo naqueles olhos, chegara à conclusão que Itachi tinha se tornado muito mais do que seu futuro cunhado e melhor amigo. Ele tinha se tornado uma presença indiscutivelmente fundamental na vida dela...

Sentia-se estranhamente culpada em pensar assim, afinal tratava-se do irmão de Sasuke, e mesmo depois de sua cruel traição com Karin, parecia tão errado envolver-se mais intimamente com seu irmão mais velho. Algo a fazia se sentir culpada. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas a mente reprovava a_ verdade_ que o coração martelava incessantemente no peito. A _verdade _que omitiu durante semanas e pela qual precisou se esconder esses dois dias, pois não conseguia mais olhar naqueles ônix sem que sentisse vontade de beijar o dono deles. Num misto de tristeza e culpa foi refugiar-se longe daquele que agora também passara a atormentar a mente.

_Uchiha Itachi..._

E ao vislumbrar mentalmente a imagem dele, deixou que seu nome escapasse baixinho pelos lábios, enquanto sorria levemente, mantendo os olhos semicerrados. – Ita-kun...

No entanto, um barulho do lado de fora do box a tirou violentamente dos pensamentos proibidos que tinha com o Uchiha mais velho.

_Eram passos. Passos que se aproximavam perigosamente dela._

Abriu os olhos lentamente e a imagem dele entrou subitamente em seu campo de visão.

Ficaram durante longos segundos se encarando através do vidro do box.

Sakura estranhamente não dava qualquer sinal de vergonha ou surpresa. Somente o encarava, sem que nenhum traço de emoção lhe estampasse a face. Até que levantou a mão e a colou no vidro, enquanto o olhava.

Itachi a observou com serenidade.

Estava confuso, não sabia até então se ela o estava repreendendo por espiá-la num momento tão íntimo. No entanto, aquele ato, a mão colada no vidro embaçado pelo vapor quente que saía da ducha, era algo tão convidativo. Parecia que ela o estava chamando para que pousasse sua mão sobre a dela e o único impedimento ao toque das peles seria o próprio vidro.

Levou lentamente sua mão ao local indicado e suspirou aliviado quando um sorriso lindo abriu nos lábios dela.

_"Sentiram-se" um ao outro naquela carícia distante. _

Sorriam um ao outro com aquele ato singelo, até que lágrimas invadiram novamente os olhos de Sakura, deixando Itachi totalmente preocupado.

E num movimento brusco e impensado, abriu o vidro para tocar-lhe a face alva torturada pelas lágrimas. – Sakura, o que houve? – Indagou alarmado, sem sequer, nesse primeiro momento, se dar conta de que estava junto com ela, dentro do box .

_E é claro o mero detalhe de sakura estar nua ao seu lado._

Ela o fitou com um sorriso fino e o acalmou com uma simples palavra. – Sim...

Ambos saíram rapidamente do torpor da situação, quando notaram o calor que emanava dos corpos pela proximidade extrema.

A vontade dele era de continuar ao lado dela, de tomá-la para si, de tê-la ali mesmo, a mulher que lhe invadia os pensamentos de forma avassaladora. Ainda assim, mesmo após tê-la ouvido chamar seu nome num sussurro, sabia que ela ainda sofria por seu irmão. Ele tinha_ quase_ certeza de que Sakura, mesmo tendo sido covardemente abandonada, ainda amava Sasuke.

Itachi não queria que o que tivessem fosse uma simples transa ou algo assim, _queria mais._ Queria ser dono daquele sentimento forte que ela tinha pelo irmão. _Queria tudo_.

Desejava seu o_ único_.

Por isso, afastou-se sem vontade, tentando evitar a tentação de olhá-la novamente e perder o vestígio de juízo que ainda lhe restara. Ergueu o braço para alcançar uma toalha e trouxe para cobri-la, pois assim poderiam conversar sobre o motivo do choro repentino.

_Mas, ela repudiou._

Sakura aproximou-se lentamente dele até que seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, olhos não se perdiam nem por um segundo sequer e respirações misturavam-se naquela atmosfera quente por causa da ducha ligada.

Tocou o rosto dele com o canto da mão molhada, fazendo-o suspirar sob delicada carícia. – Itachi... – Murmurou o nome dele com a voz rouca, já não agüentava mais enganar a si mesma. _Precisava dele, tanto quando ele dela._

E a última coisa que o Uchiha esperava ouvir naquela tarde acabou de acontecer, materializada naquelas palavras turvas pelo desejo evidente.

- Preciso me sentir viva... – E deslizando o dedo indicador delicadamente até os lábios dele, prosseguiu praticamente suplicante. – Me ajuda...

_Continua..._

Próximo Capítulo: **Banho de Espuma.**

**

* * *

**

_Oi lindas!_

_Puxa, domo arigatou pelos reviews lindos *adorei cada um* _

_Arigatou a:Ary-chan12, __neko hime__,Blum Fox __,lele__,lady vampie __,Tsukyomiuchihasama __,eric (amoremio)__,Tsunade Uchiha__,Hanna Haruno Sakura __,caio louco__,Uchiha no sabaku__,mel-chan__,Uzu Hiina __,Yuuki ai. (seus recados estão todos fofamente respondidos no proprio **espaço review this story**)_

_Bom flores, como vocês puderam perceber, essa fic sobe um degrau na escala etária ( UP 18) por motivos evidentes heheh_

_Então é isso, gente, espero que tenham gostado do momento intenso desses dois (ui ui) Posto a continuação em breve.. E please, deixem a autora feliz e não saiam antes de **deixar um comentário** ;D_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan_

_PS: _

_Temos uma nova fic **Itasaku** online: Metamorfose (tradução, 18 anos, UA)_

_Além disso, uma nova **sasusaku**: Propostas Indecentes (tradução, 16 anos, humor/romance, UA)_

_Convido aos leitores a conhecer ;D  
_


	3. Banho de Espuma

_"A vida real do ser humano consiste em ser feliz, principalmente por estar sempre na esperança de sê-lo muito em breve"._

_Edgar Allan Poe_

**Capítulo 3**

**Banho de Espuma**

_Ele não podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Ela queria que ele a ajudasse? Queria se sentir viva com a ajuda dele? Como ele faria isso...? _

Todas as indagações e dúvidas silenciosas foram cortadas ao som daquela nova súplica, seguida de lágrimas que novamente rolavam pelo rosto frágil.

- Me ajuda... – Abraçou-o num impulso, molhando o tecido fino da camisa branca que ele usava tanto pelo choro insistente quanto pelo contato com sua pele nua. Enterrou o rosto no peito dele, sussurrando num tom suplicante. – Por favor...

Para Itachi aquela cena foi o maior de seus tormentos. Ela sofria tanto, estava tão perto de si, ao seu alcance pedindo que a _ajudasse_. Não suportava ver a mulher amada nesse estado, precisava salvá-la de si mesma.

_Precisava confortá-la... _

_Ele a faria sentir-se viva._

Puxou delicadamente o rosto feminino ao seu encontro, segurando-o com ambas as mãos, fitou suas esmeraldas por longos segundos, até que lentamente inclinou seu próprio corpo para alcançar-lhe os lábios rosados.

_Beijou-os. _

Naquela carícia doce, intensa que logo se aprofundou.

Sentia-se envolvido por aqueles finos braços, o corpo todo ardia sob o toque daquela que, muito em breve, _seria sua_. – Ah... – Um gemido abafado pelos beijos sufocantes dele escapou pela garganta de Sakura denunciando seu deleite. – Quero ser sua... Me faz sentir viva...

Itachi perdeu completamente o último fio de moral, dúvida ou juízo ao som daquelas palavras que mesclavam-se num pedido de ajuda, de dor e tristeza, mas também de um profundo desejo por ele.

_Daria vazão aos seus sonhos mais secretos naquele momento._

E com a ajuda dela, tiraram as roupas dele numa pressa incrível e impaciência notáveis. Entre beijos e enlaces de mãos sedentas dos corpos um do outro entraram totalmente embaixo da água quente.

Gritos e sussurros intercalaram-se em uma sinfonia perfeita, enquanto ele a preenchia com _vida_.

Entrava e saía com força, em movimentos ritmados coordenados perfeitamente com os beijos desejosos que lhe arrancava da boca já avermelhada pelo contato selvagem das peles. – oh... Itachi... – Sussurrava o nome dele quando as bocas por fração de segundos teimavam em se desencontrar, para explorar novas áreas de pele sedentas de atenção.

Uchiha imprensou forte Haruno na parede, enquanto a atacava vorazmente a boca e a nuca, pescoço e seios provocando sensações deliciosas sob a pele frágil da moça, arrancado-lhe gemidos altos, inarticulados, repletos de desejo e luxúria. – Ah!- Exclamou alto quando se sentiu habilmente levantada por ele até que suas pernas instintivamente o enlaçaram em volta da cintura.

Respiravam ofegantes no embalo das sacudidas frenéticas do entra e sai infinito. Era como se os corpos estivem tão necessitados um do outro que não conseguiam se separar, mesmo após o ápice intenso ao qual acabara de chegar. – Ah Kami-sama! – Sakura tremia perdendo as forças das pernas e quase as deixou deslizar pelo corpo dele. Entretanto, Itachi as segurou firme indo e voltando de encontro a si, buscando nesse momento saciar sua própria vontade uma vez que ela já havia se satisfeito.

Não demorou muito para que ele também encontrasse seu céu na intensidade daquele roçar quente. – Oh Sakura...- Murmurou rouco ao pé do ouvido dela, assim que seu êxtase chegara. A sensação foi tão violenta que ele precisou apoiar-se na parede para que não caíssem os dois no chão.

Permaneceram longos segundos em silêncio ainda naquela posição, era difícil aspirar o ar, parecia tão pesado...

Ele apoiava sua testa quente e suada na superfície da parede gelada enquanto sentia a respiração irregular dela acariciar sua nuca.

Lentamente deslizou seu rosto pelo dela, encontrando seus orbes verdes que nesse instante continham um brilho especial.

_Nada falaram._

Recuperando-se pouco a pouco do torpor das sensações intensas, separaram-se preguiçosamente sem que deixassem nem mesmo por um segundo de se fitar.

Ele pegou a esponja e começou a esfregar cuidadosamente a pele do colo feminino, cobrindo toda a superfície alva com uma camada densa de espuma.

O olhar de Sakura se perdia entre aquelas dezenas de bolinhas de sabão que se formavam com o roçar da esponja, e sorriu ao ver como ele a estava banhando com aqueles movimentos leves e circulares.

Itachi dedicou bastante tempo ao colo, e assim que se sentiu satisfeito com seu trabalho naquela área, desceu lentamente para a barriga enquanto a açoitava simultaneamente com beijos leves.

Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo ajoelhado em sua frente, ensaboando seu ventre entre beijos e mordidinhas. – Ah... – Sussurrou em vista às milhares sensações que a tomavam naquela nova carícia. – Você gosta? – Perguntou sensual levantando o rosto para fitar a face atordoada de Haruno.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a língua dele passear por seu baixo ventre, traçando um caminho divinamente perigoso umbigo abaixo. – Ahhh... – Não conseguiu conter um grunhido quando aquele toque quente e úmido assaltou-lhe a intimidade de forma avassaladora.

_Ele estava faminto._

_Ela queria sentir-se viva._

Começou com movimentos leves e circulares naquela área sensível, atordoando sua dona, levando-a à loucura. – Ah Kami! – Exclamou mais alto, segurando-o firme pelas longas madeixas negras guiando-o para onde ela queria, _mais forte, mais fundo, mais intenso, mais rápido_. – Oh!

Ele trabalhava impecavelmente no local onde lhe era mais prazeroso, dedicando atenção especial para onde ela o guiava. Ora mordiscava ora engolia ora se perdia, até não saber mais onde estava. Só sabia que estava nela e que era ali onde queria ficar para o resto da vida...

- Oh... Kami... não consigo mais! Oh... – Ela tremeu novamente sob o toque selvagem dele, não conseguia mais suportar. Sua mão agarrou forte os cabelos dele, pedindo que parasse. A mente completamente nublada pelas sensações de um misto de intenso prazer e extrema tortura. Precisava parar ainda que quisesse que continuasse ao infinito. – Oh... Itachi... por favor... – Tentou afastá-lo com as duas mãos, empurrando violentamente para trás, mas ele forçava, pressionava-a contra parede, continuando aquele _árduo trabalho_ durante longos e deliciosos segundos. – Ah! Não consigo... – Haruno gritou enquanto espasmos intensos percorriam toda extensão dos músculos da coxa e baixo ventre, fazendo-a perder as forças completamente e tombar nos braços dele.

Itachi a tomou de forma protetora no colo, segurando seu rosto com uma de suas másculas mãos, ajeitando sua cabeleira rosa para fitá-la. – Você está viva! – Afirmou, beijando-a em seguida. – Nunca se esqueça disso! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ergueu-a, fechou a ducha e secou gentilmente cada parte de seu corpo nu.

Levou-a para o quarto, posicionou-a sobre a cama e disse-lhe baixinho ao pé do ouvido. – Eu vou mostrar que você está viva... – Beijou-lhe o pescoço várias vezes, para após sussurrar numa voz rouca. – Vou te mostrar... – E voltou seus ônix para fitá-la. – A tarde inteira... A noite toda... _Pra sempre... _– A última frase ele não ousou dizer, mas desejava muito que fosse verdade.

_E se dependesse dele, seria._

_Continua..._

Próximo capítulo: **Depois da chuva...**

**

* * *

**

_Oi minhas amorinhas, e aí, gostaram do momento dos dois amantes? *eu espero que sim*_

_Olha, hime tá muito feliz com os recadinhos das senhoritas *arigatou* Todos estão respondidos lá no review this story._

_Bjinhos e até ;)_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: _

_Temos uma nova fic **Itasaku** online: Metamorfose (tradução, 18 anos, UA)_

_Além disso, uma nova **sasusaku**: Propostas Indecentes (tradução, 16 anos, humor/romance, UA)_

_E Em nove dias.. **sasusaku** humor/romance UA.  
_

_Convido aos leitores a conhecer ;D_


	4. Depois da chuva

"_A chave da felicidade é sonhar; a chave do sucesso é tornar os sonhos realidade"._

_Anônimo_

**Capítulo 4**

**Depois da chuva...**

O dia estava amanhecendo, o sol mal acabara de enfeitar o céu ainda um pouco nublado por causa da chuva que caíra durante a noite.

Sakura e Itachi permaneceram juntos por pouco mais de duas semanas em suas _férias pessoais_. Queriam se curtir ao máximo, afinal já haviam sofrido demais e a presença um do outro ajudava a curar as feridas do coração e da alma. Aproveitavam cada minuto da beleza que aquele cenário maravilhoso trazia aos olhos.

_Amaram-se._

_Muito._

_O tempo inteiro..._

_Uchiha Sasuke_ havia se tornado apenas uma lembrança quase que distante para Sakura. Pois estando nos braços protetores de seu novo amor, todos os problemas pareciam dissolver-se instantaneamente.

Há mais de dois meses não tiveram notícias de Sasuke, fato que deixara alguns apreensivos, mas o comportamento inconstante do Uchiha mais novo dava margem a todos pensarem que aquela atitude fosse mais uma de suas incoerências, talvez até mesmo uma forma de fugir do compromisso que arcaria em assumir um casamento com Haruno.

Mas, isso não era mais problema para a rosada. Estava feliz, muito feliz com aquele amor inesperado que brotara no peito. Nunca pensou que se apaixonaria por aquele que ficou ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis, deu-lhe a mão e mostrou-lhe um caminho diferente, bonito, um caminho de _vida e felicidade._

_Ela não abriria mão disso nunca mais..._

_E nem ele..._

Eles encontraram no outro, motivos de sobra para continuar. Viam um no outro a promessa de um futuro,_ incerto_ é claro, mas feliz. Muito feliz.

Porque teriam um ao outro, _sempre_.

_Nunca mais estariam sozinhos..._

- Amor? – Aquela voz máscula sussurrou ao pé do ouvido feminino, chamando sua atenção, pois estava perdida em pensamentos fitando o céu que acabara de abrir mostrando os primeiros raios da aurora que desabrochava imensamente bela esta manhã. – Tudo bem?

Sakura virou-se parcialmente para fitá-lo, esboçando um sorriso largo ao encontrar aqueles ônix que tanto a encantava. – Sim...

Ele a beijou, enlaçando-a por trás num abraço repentino, fazendo um pedido em seguida. – Fecha os olhos...

Ela hesitou de início, mas tão logo notou a expressão faceira dele, fechou-os já imaginando o que estava por vir. – Seu insaciável!

_Entretanto, desta vez, ela estava errada._

Com um sorriso de canto de boca, Itachi retirou um pequeno objeto do bolso da calça, o pôs em frente a ela e pediu que abrisse os olhos novamente.

Abriu-os lentamente e surpreendeu-se com o que vislumbrara: uma pequena caixinha coberta por um veludo negro.

- Mas...? – Indagou surpresa, mas ele a interrompeu. – Abra.

Assim o fez, e ao encontrar um reluzente diamante enfeitando um anel do mais puro ouro branco, quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Entretanto, ele estava atrás dela para apará-la a tempo.

- Eu sei que é cedo... – Disse Itachi ao pé do ouvido dela, num tom um tanto sem graça. – Mas, perder tempo pra quê se já sei que você é quem eu quero?

Haruno sentiu algo forte no peito, mas dessa vez não era dor. Era _satisfação, reconhecimento, felicidade_, não sabia ao certo, talvez fosse tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era um turbilhão de emoções que lhe invadia de uma só vez. Ela abaixou levemente a cabeça, preocupando-o com esse ato. Mas logo o sorriso largo dela o acalmou. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava:

_Ela seria dele_.

E mesmo que não precisasse de palavra alguma da parte dela, ainda assim aquelas que escaparam de forma tão espontânea daquela boca rosada, simplesmente o tornara o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

- Eu te amo, Uchiha Itachi. – Beijou-lhe os dois lados da face máscula, a testa e finalmente os lábios, numa carícia intensa, como se procurasse fundir-se a ele através daquele ato. – Você deu sentido e alegria à minha vida...

...

.

.

Eles descobriram que mesmo quando tudo parece difícil, quando não se encontra saída, o _inesperado _sempre pode acontecer. E ser pego de surpresa por alguém que nos cuida e protege é uma maravilha sem igual.

Sakura e Itachi tiveram a sorte de encontrar um ao outro e fundir-se em uma só alma, apesar de _ainda_ não se darem conta disso.

_Mas logo logo eles saberiam..._

Afinal, à conclusão mais importante eles haviam chegado juntos, encontram o verdadeiro sentido da vida:

_O amor._

_

* * *

_

_Oi amoorinhas :D_

_Gostaram do capítulo?_

_Então, eu agradeço aos recados fofos que tenho recebido *vocês são incrivelmente fofas* (e como de costume, os recados estão respondidos no próprio **review this story**)_

_Agradeço mil vezes mais se deixarem um **coment **pra essa autora *carente* que vos fala :)_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima !_

_PS: A fic **Em nove dias** será att dia ainda esse mês e amanhã postarei o prólogo da minha primeira **long sasusaku** *todos estão convidadíssimos a conferir!*_

_Sexta-feira, amanhã **24/12**, teremos mais uma one-shot da coleção **Propostas Indecentes** ;) *presentinho de natal da hime*  
_


	5. Uma surpresa pra você!

_Eu prefiro o difícil, o impossível, o inesperado, e só._

_ Clarice Lispector_

**Capítulo 5**

**Uma surpresa pra você!**

_Oh Ita-kun... Oh amor, sim... por favor... oh!_

Que barulho é esse?

_Oh Kami-sama! Sim! Oh!_

Mas o que...?

_Oh..._

- Droga! – Praguejou alto a rosada ao ter o melhor de seus sonhos frustrado pelo toque insistente do celular e ao notar que não passara de uma simples mensagem de propaganda da operadora telefônica, ficou irada e teve vontade de jogar o aparelho pela janela, mas conteve-se. – Estava tão bom... – Murmurou baixinho, fazendo um biquinho, insatisfeita por _tê-lo perdido _antes que tivesse _completado sua missão_ naquele momento de intenso calor.

Tateou a cama, procurando pelo causador de tamanha tormenta, afinal ele era capaz de enlouquecê-la até mesmo nos sonhos. E se não pôde usufruir de todos os seus carinhos dormindo, o faria melhor, _faria acordada_. E a esse pensamento deixou que um sorrisinho malicioso estampasse os lábios rosados. – Amor...? – Chamou-o, mas ele não estava mais lá.

Sorriu ao ver que o lado da cama que pertencia a ele estava perfeitamente arrumado, nenhuma dobra, nenhum resquício de que alguém dormira ali na noite passada. – Sempre _perfeitinho_... – Um risinho de escárnio escapou-lhe, deixou que os olhos passeassem até a altura do travesseiro dele e encontrou uma rosa vermelha sobre um pequeno envelope branco. Ela o abriu e leu seu conteúdo.

_Volto logo, hime... Tenho uma surpresa pra você..._

_I._

O dia de Sakura começou tão terno regado àquelas palavras doces do homem que passara a amar e ao perfume delicado da rosa que lhe deixara. – Ita-kun... - Murmurou o nome dele enquanto apreciava o aroma da bela flor. – Os olhos marejaram ao vislumbrar o belo anel que agora enfeitava o anelar direito. – _Ahm... obrigada ..._ – Agradeceu silenciosa por Kami tê-_lo_ colocado no caminho dela.

Levantou-se preguiçosa e seguiu para ducha. Tomou um banho quente e demorado, queria estar em sua melhor forma para quando ele chegasse e lhe trouxesse a tal surpresa que prometera. Colocou o vestido branco de alcinhas que ele tanto gostava e desceu para preparar o café da manhã.

Ela esperava por um _eu te amo_ no final do bilhete, mas sabia que isso não era do feitio dele. Apesar disso, palavras não eram necessárias para que ela soubesse o que ele realmente sentia.

_Sabia..._ oh como ela sabia.

A cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada olhar tudo se confirmava naquelas carícias que trocavam em vários momentos do dia. Sentiu nesse instante uma leve tristeza ao se dar conta que as férias acabariam em apenas dois dias, mas a felicidade tornou a reinar quando outra vez se lembrou _dele._

_Dos beijos..._

_Da voz..._

_Do cheiro..._

_Das mãos..._

Era incrível, por mais que ele não estivesse presente era como se pudesse senti-lo. – Oh amor... – Sucumbiu aos seus pensamentos cálidos enquanto o olhar se perdia no vapor que a chaleira expelia, pois a água do chá começara a ferver.

_Ferver..._

Isso. Assim se sentia agora. _Quente..._ Lembrando-se do calor do banheiro durante aquele banho de espuma que tomaram juntos e de como ele estava faminto por ela. De como ele a havia _provado_ naquela atmosfera atordoante. _Quando ele a salvara._ E da forma como tudo começou. De como ele a cuidou durante os últimos dias. E de como estava feliz ao lado dele. De como o desejava. – Oh amor... preciso de você...

Murmurou baixinho aquelas palavras, mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar os efeitos alucinantes que aquelas memórias causavam em seu corpo. - Onde você está? - Suspirou novamente, levando a mão à testa tentando acalmar aquelas sensações quentes que teimavam a atordoar-lhe sob a pele. A súplica escapou-lhe outra vez pelos lábios, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ouvi-la. – Oh, como eu preciso de você...

_Mal sabia ela que não estava sozinha na cozinha..._

E num enlace súbito, duas mãos másculas a arrebatou pela cintura, enquanto seu rosto enterrava nos cabelos rosa dela. Sakura gemeu baixinho ao senti-lo segurar firme seu corpo contra o dele e tomar-lhe o pescoço, beijando-o faminto.

- Ahm... – Ela arqueava o corpo ao toque possessivo dele, suspirava ao sentir seus lábios quentes tomando-lhe toda aquela extensão de pele. – oh... – Gemeu novamente aos carinhos circulares que ele realizava habilmente com a ponta da língua.

Seu corpo frágil sucumbia facilmente ao toque firme e sedutor daquelas mãos hábeis, peritas na arte de amar. Sentia cada pedaço do corpo dele colado ao seu, notava cada mudança que lhe arrebatava enquanto as carícias aumentavam seu ritmo, ficavam _intensas, quentes, velozes_...

Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados, deixando-se completamente entregue aquele que sabia exatamente o que lhe fazer. Ele sabia amá-la.

_Ele estava faminto..._

_Ela sentia saudade..._

A intensidade dos toques aumentou. Haruno mantinha-se de costas para ele e com os olhos cerrados, aproveitando cada minuto daquele momento intenso. Até que ele lhe disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido, antes de tomar-lhe ferozmente os lábios num beijo quente e selvagem. – Como eu senti sua falta...

A pele de Sakura arrepiou-se ao som daquela voz tão conhecida.

_Queria imediatamente abrir os olhos, mas teve receio..._

Venceu o medo e abriu-os lentamente enquanto os lábios ainda eram beijados por ele de forma sedenta.

E quando finalmente fitou o foco de provocação das _carícias agoniantes_ sob as quais _sofria_, não acreditou no que os olhos lhe mostravam.

Em questão de segundos, ficou pálida e trêmula. Não podia acreditar naquilo...

Ele se afastou lentamente dela, tocou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente e disse-lhe: - Voltei, meu amor...

Por mais incrível que parecesse, o homem que a surpreendera não era quem ela esperava.

- Sasuke...? – Os orbes verdes de Haruno arregalaram-se por ainda não acreditar no que lhe estava acontecendo. – O-o que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Continua...**

Próximo Cpt: **Você é minha!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi amoooras!_

_Então, como vocês foram de Natal? *muitos presentes? papai noel foi bonzinho e trouxe muitos reviews pra todas vocês?*_

_Lindas, o que acharam do cpt?_

_Saku-chan teve uma _bela_ surpresa hein *oh oh ita-kun que se cuide, nunca se sabe quando um Uchiha pode vir e _tomar_ o que é seu heheh*_

_Flores, é isso aí ;D_

_Espero que tenham curtido_

_Um beijo_

_E não se esqueçam do** review** da hime *please/olhos marejados*_

_Hime-chan_

_PS: no meu perfil há um POLL onde você podem votar na fic que querem que a hime atualize com mais frequencia durante esse mês de janeiro. Fiquem super à vontade em votar, afinal através dele eu terei uma idéia de qual história postar...  
_


	6. Você é minha!

_Oi flores! Como foram de entrada de ano?_

_Espero que o papi noel tenham sido muito generoso com cada um de vocês e que lhes tenha trazido muita alegria e paz pras suas vidas :D_

_Bom, eu gostaria de oferecer esse cpt à leitora_ Strikis_, pois ela tem sido ultra fofa com a hime. Flor, muito obrigada por acompanhar as fics dessa autora doida que vos fala hehe._

* * *

_Para Strikis_

**Capítulo 6**

**Você é minha!**

- Será que você não me ouviu? – Indagou Haruno com um leve tom de ironia na voz. – Eu quero que vá embora da minha casa!

Sasuke estava passado. Nunca imaginara que ouviria aquelas palavras tão ácidas de sua, até então, noiva. _Ela tem que me ouvir..._ Sabia que havia pisado na bola, mas imaginou que ao menos o direito de se defender ela daria a ele. Nem isso...

- Vai embora, Sasuke! – Alterou o tom de voz, estava notavelmente irritada. _Como ele pensa que pode chegar na minha casa, depois de me trair com aquelazinha... ainda acha que pode voltar...?_ _Nunca_! Pensava afastando-se dele, extremamente abalada com aquela situação e as únicas palavras que conseguia repetidamente dizer, eram: - Sai daqui! Vai embora!

Nesse momento o Uchiha percebeu o mal que sua ausência e _traição_ havia causado a mulher que tanto se dedicou a ele e que por tanto tempo ele amou. – Sakura, por favor escuta... – Começou, tentando acalmá-la. – Deixa eu te explicar, será que a gente pode conversar?

_Conversar? Sobre o que? O que ele acha que eu sou? Acha que eu vou realmente voltar pra você depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Nunca, Sasuke, nunca!_ Tais pensamentos eram os únicos na mente da rosada, que sofria com a aparição inconveniente dele. Todas as lembranças ruins, tudo o que lhe acontecera voltou à tona com a simples presença dele.

- Vá embora, AGORA! – Ficou ainda mais irritada quando percebeu que ele ignorou seus avisos e persistentemente veio ao seu encontro e a enlaçou em seus braços. – Não, Haruno! Eu só vou sair daqui depois você me escutar!

Ele a segurou forte contra seu próprio corpo, os olhos se encontraram de uma distância tão próxima, os rostos quase se tocavam enquanto as respirações se misturavam. – Você precisa me ouvir, _meu amor..._ – Tocou levemente a bochecha dela e falou-lhe baixinho ao ouvido. – Eu te amo...

Haruno não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Como assim? Ele não podia amá-la, ele a trocou por outra. Isso havia ficado bastante claro nas imagens que vira da câmera de segurança que Fugaku conseguiu com o dono do restaurante onde Sasuke e Karin haviam sido vistos pela última vez.

- Você acha que eu sou alguma idiota? – Perguntou sarcástica, enquanto o encarava diretamente nos olhos, esboçando uma expressão de indignação na face. – Eu sei Sasuke, eu vi!

Ele franziu o cenho em desentendimento e ao notar que ela se esforçava para se livrar do enlace dele, voltou sua atenção para a rosada. – Escuta, amor...

_Como ele ousa me chamar assim_? A mente dela trabalhava a mil, não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali tentando convencê-la que ainda a amava. Afinal, ela sabia a _verdade_, então o que mais precisava ser conversado?

- Para de me chamar assim! Você não tem esse direito! Eu quero que vá embora agora. Eu te odeio, entendeu, eu te od... - Tentou terminar a frase, mas foi impedida por um beijo repentino que ele lhe roubou.

Ela estava surpresa com aquele comportamento tão estranho. Tentou desvencilhar dos lábios dele, mas Sasuke a segurou firme em seus braços tomando sua boca com fúria, num beijo feroz e ardente. Sua língua procurava a dela, que inicialmente, o evitava, mas ele era tão forte... que em pouco tempo ela sucumbiu àquelas deliciosas carícias.

Assim que Sasuke percebe que ela ainda o desejava, tomou seus lábios novamente com fome, mas não mais com tanta fúria. Queria aproveitar daquela carícia que agora, era retribuída. Deixou os braços dela livres para que pudesse abraçá-lo. E ao sentir-se finalmente livre, ela o enlaçou em seus frágeis braços, suas pequenas mãos puderam sentir os músculos das costas largas dele por baixo da camisa de algodão que usava.

- Oh Sakura... – Chamava o nome dela baixinho, enquanto as línguas se encontravam num duelo feroz, tomando-lhes o fôlego, assim como a racionalidade. De fato só havia lugar para as diversas sensações do momento.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a apoiou habilmente em cima da pia de mármore enquanto ela enlaçava o corpo dele entre suas pernas, trazendo-o para junto si com o mesmo desespero com o qual ele a buscava.

Beijavam-se de forma insana, suas peles já transpiravam levemente com a movimentação intensa que realizavam. – Como eu senti falta disso... – Murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, descendo um caminho de beijos cálidos até a altura da alça do vestido feminino. Beijou e mordeu o ombro alvo, enquanto retirava a alcinha que tanto o incomodava e o impedia de ir ao encontro do que ele mais desejava tocar nesse instante.

- Ah... – Sakura gemeu baixinho ao ter o seio arrebatado pelo toque firme da mão masculina. Sentia-se completamente submissa aos carinhos que ele lhe desferia, não conseguia pensar em nada, somente cedia às caricias e as retribuía a altura.

Arqueava o corpo, dando passagem a ele. Queria senti-lo, o toque dele era tão gostoso, tão intenso, suas carícias eram tão arrebatadoras.

Nunca havia se sentido assim com nenhum outro, e quando ele a deixara, imaginou se encontraria alguém cujo toque lhe fosse tão aprazível. Pensou que nunca encontraria, que ninguém fosse capaz de lhe dar tanto prazer quanto _seu_ Sasuke.

_Mas ela encontrou..._

E nesse instante, naquela atmosfera de luxúria e prazer intenso, a imagem _dele_ lhe veio à mente de forma arrebatadora. – _Ita-kun..._

Aquele que a salvara. Aquele que realmente mostrou que a amava, que queria ter com ela um relacionamento muito além do sexo. Com ele aconteceu algo mágico, um encontro de almas...

Em meio a beijos cálidos e carícias íntimas, um fio de sanidade passou pela sua mente. Lembrou-se daquele que amava e respeitava, daquele com quem estava comprometida. – _Ita-kun..._ O nome dele ecoava em sua mente atordoando-a, seu subconsciente tentava alertá-la antes que cometesse uma loucura ainda maior.

-S-sauke... – Articulou numa voz entrecortada, quase não conseguiu forças para encontrar as palavras, mas novamente a imagem de Itachi a guiou para o caminho da sanidade e fidelidade. – S-sasuke... e-eu não quero... – Tentou afastá-lo, mas ele não deixou.

Tomou-lhe os lábios róseos novamente e foi retribuído de forma inconseqüente.

Ele sorriu com a atitude dela, por mais que a razão dissesse_ não_, o corpo pedia, ou melhor, implorava por aquele encontro.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou baixinho ao pe do ouvido dela, mordiscando sensualmente o lóbulo da orelha. – Que você **não** quer isso? – E tocou-lhe novamente firme o seio enquanto lhe atordoava os lábios já inchados por seus beijos sufocantes.

Haruno não podia negar. Sentia atração por ele. Era forte, tão forte que nem mesmo acreditou que conseguiria livrar-se dele antes que aquele _encontro_ fosse longe demais.

_Mas ela conseguiu..._

Empurrou-o violentamente para longe de si e como Sasuke estava distraído, perdido na embriaguez daqueles toques, não teve defesa alguma muito menos equilíbrio para recuperar-se daquele repente tão inesperado de Sakura. Cairia no chão, não fosse pela bancada de madeira que estava atrás de si e que lhe serviu de suporte.

- Vai embora daqui! – Levou as mãos à cabeça, como se quisesse com esse ato tornar a razão, espantar aquele tormento dali. – Vai embora agora ou então... – E agora seriedade tomara conta de seu tom de voz, fitou-o séria. – Eu chamo a polícia e digo que você invadiu minha casa, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvira. Ela o estava expulsando e ameaçando chamar a polícia? Essa definitivamente não era a mesma Sakura que conhecera... _Como ela mudou... Quanto mal eu fiz a ela..._ Arrependeu-se por não estar por perto quando ela mais precisou, por ter sido ele o motivo por ela ter mudado tanto.

- Sakura, me amor, vamos conversar... – Tentou se explicar, mas ela o impediu.

- Você tem cinco segundos pra sumir daqui, entendeu? – Disse em voz alta enquanto tomava nas mãos o celular e começava a discar os números. – Eu vou chamar a polícia!

- S-sakura... – Ele estava atordoado com aquela atitude seca. – Meu amor...

- Sai daqui!

Sem muita vontade, mas querendo evitar maiores complicações, Sasuke saiu pela porta da cozinha, mas não sem antes dizer num fio de voz sereno. – Eu não vou desistir de você entendeu? Quando estiver mais calma, vamos conversar. – Olhou-a fixamente nos orbes verdes. – Você é **minha**!

E finalmente partiu, deixando a promessa de que voltaria e quando isso acontecesse, ela não teria escapatória.

**Continua...**

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ Inevitável._

_

* * *

_

_Então minhas flores, o que acharam?_

_Saku-chan _quase_ caiu pelo sasuke... de novo... Vamos ver até onde a força de vontade dela irá durar... e o que Ita-kun fará com seu otou-to quando descobrir que ele está ciscando no que é dele... hehe ah essa promete!_

_Bom, amoras, espero que tenham curtido e se deixarem um** review** pra hime, eu vou amar :D_

_Beijos mil_

_Até a próxima_

_Hime-chan.  
_


	7. Inevitável

_"A única coisa tão __inevitável__ quanto a morte é a vida." _

_Charles Chaplin_

**Capítulo 7**

**Inevitável**

Através da ampla janela da sala podia vislumbrar os brilhantes raios de sol que iluminavam uniformemente o belo jardim de sua casa. Ficava maravilhada sempre que olhava para aquela beleza natural que enfeitava sua propriedade. Guardaria ótimas lembranças daquele lugar, quando voltasse à rotina normal no dia seguinte. Lembranças _dele_...

As preciosas esmeraldas marejaram ao se lembrar do _incidente_ que ocorrera minutos atrás com aquele que quase destruiu sua vida. Como pôde ter sido tão fraca a ponto de _ceder_ a Sasuke depois de tudo que passou por causa das suas mentiras e traição? Ele não a merecia e mesmo assim, sem muito esforço quase a levou para cama. Como poderia olhar novamente nos olhos de Itachi depois disso?

Haruno sentia-se horrível, suja e maldita. Onde foi parar seu amor próprio porque com certeza se perdera em algum lugar, pois a ela já não mais pertencia. Tentava elaborar um tipo de estratégia, precisava contar a ele, mas como? Como diria algo tão horrível para aquele que dentre todos no mundo inteiro, não merecia ser traído.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebera _ele _chegar.

- Bom dia... – Disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido enquanto a enlaçava em seus braços e dava-lhe um beijo doce no pescoço.

Sakura tremeu ao ouvir a voz_ dele_.

Finalmente a hora da verdade. Precisava contar a ele o que acontecera com seu irmão mais novo:

_Que Sasuke voltou e que eles quase se pegaram na cozinha?_

_Não!_

_Impossível!_

Como é que Itachi receberia uma notícia dessas? Com certeza da pior forma possível.

Por isso, resolveu esperar um pouco mais, talvez...

_à noite_

_ou no dia seguinte_

_ou de preferência nunca!_

Mas isso ela sabia que não poderia fazer...

Então decidiu por fim que diria a verdade, mas _não agora_, porque esse momento era deles, só deles. Não deixaria que "_Sasuke"_ impedisse que o penúltimo dia de férias fosse perfeito.

- Bom dia... – Virou-se para ele esboçando um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Senti sua falta.

Ele tocou sua face numa carícia doce e ela aproveitava ao máximo daquele toque quente em contato com sua pele. Fechou os olhos e sorriu novamente.

_Como eu pude fazer isso com você...?_

Tal pensamento invadiu subitamente sua mente, tirando-lhe a paz e fazendo com que uma carranca feia inevitavelmente aparecesse.

Isso não passou despercebido por ele que indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – O que houve?

Haruno deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo e tentou dissimular. – Não é nada...

No entanto, ele obviamente não acreditou. E chegando novamente próximo ao ouvido dela, disse-lhe baixinho – **Mentirosa!**

Sakura tremeu novamente.

_Será que ele sabe? Mas como? Será que ele nos viu? Kami-sama, e agora...?_

Enquanto a mente dela produzia diversas teorias sobre o que ele poderia saber, sua pele ficara mais pálida que de costume.

Ele sentiu o abalo dela e tomou seu rosto na proteção de suas mãos para, olhando dentro de seus orbes verdes, lhe falar seriamente. – Sei o que você esconde...

- V-você sabe? – Mal conseguia articular a pergunta, tamanha era a ansiedade e receio que a aquela situação provocara nela.

- Sei... – Não desviava o olhar por nenhum minuto sequer. – Você tem medo...

- I-tachi... eu... por favor, escuta... e-eu posso explicar... – Haruno ficou tão atordoada, não falava mais coisa com coisa e quando estava prestes a explicar para ele sobre seu _incidente_ com Sasuke, foi interrompida por dois dedos que ele levou aos seus lábios rosados.

- Sakura... – Olhou-a fixamente. – Eu entendo...

- Você entende? Jura? Mas... – Estava mais confusa do que antes, _como assim ele a entendia? _

Ele sorriu benevolente para ela.

Isso definitivamente a agoniou ainda mais.

– Eu sei... Você está nervosa porque amanhã temos que voltar a nossa vida normal e isso está te deixando tensa. Talvez não esteja preparada para morar comigo, mas não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo. – Tocou-lhe a face e beijou sua testa. – Vamos fazer dar certo. – Disse num fio de voz.

...

.

.

Depois dela ter se livrado de ter sido _pega _sobre _o caso Sasuke_, Haruno foi deitar-se, com a desculpa de que estava cansada e com dor de cabeça. Na verdade, precisava pensar em como diria a verdade para ele, além disso, encarar aqueles ônix profundos estava cada vez mais difícil. Não se sentia mais merecedora deles, precisava livrar-se daquela culpa o quanto antes.

...

.

.

Acordou com o dia quase escurecendo.

– Kami-sama, dormi o dia inteiro... – Murmurou preguiçosa, levando a mão à cabeça enquanto olhava a hora avançada no relógio em cima do criado-mudo.

Espreguiçou-se manhosa e quando desviou o olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama encontrou um lindo vestido longo preto, com uma fenda sensual até a altura da metade da coxa. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que ele havia preparado alguma surpresa para ela e imaginou que o vestido fizesse parte do plano. Aproximou-se da bela peça e deixou que os dedos passeassem pela seda pura, alisando o tecido tão delicadamente que parecia perder-se em pensamentos outros naquele momento.

Tomou uma ducha e vestiu-se. Ficou magnífica naquele traje e o penteado que deixava alguns fios dos belos cabelos rosados caírem insistentes por cima da face, completava-lhe o ar elegante e sensual que nunca fizera seu estilo, mas _ele_ com certeza apreciaria...

Caminhou até a escada e surpreendeu-se com o lindo_ tapete_ vermelho formado por uma centena de pétalas de rosas que a guiaram em direção a sala de estar.

E no meio da ampla e aconchegante sala havia uma mesa posta para dois com uma louça fina e ao redor e por toda a extensão do local estava repleto de velas perfumadas e rosas por toda parte. Era uma visão linda. A coisa mais romântica que alguém havia feito para ela em toda sua vida.

_Lindo e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante..._

_Porque ela não merecia aquilo._

E no mesmo instante que se lembrara tê-lo traído horas atrás, sentiu-se novamente maldita. Queria sair correndo e esconder-se, porque a verdade que precisava ser dita, ela não tinha coragem de falar. O sorriso que esboçava na face esvaeceu assim que lembrou de tudo que fizera com Sasuke enquanto seu verdadeiro amor estava fora preparando aquela surpresa linda para ela.

- Gostou?

A pergunta dele dilacerou-a de dentro para fora. Como poderia merecer alguém tão gentil como ele?

Definitivamente não merecia...

Precisava _reparar_ seu erro o quanto antes, precisava aliviar o peso que sentia. Resolveu contar-lhe tudo.

- I-ita-kun... – A voz lhe falhava, era tão difícil. – Não precisava... – E com um sorriso amarelo, continuou. – Eu não mereço isso...

E subitamente ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou. Docemente, num beijo profundo e gentil. A tomava com calma enquanto a aproximava de seu corpo de forma sensual e possessiva, deslizando suas mãos ao longo da extensão das costas femininas. E por fim, falou-lhe ao ouvido: Você merece tudo...

E antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, ele prosseguiu. – Você gosta de Fettuccine? – Acarinhou a face dela e deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. – Comprei um livro e segui uma receita italiana... Você gosta de massas, não gosta?

Pois é, ele cozinhou para ela.

E mesmo imaginando que devia ter ficado uma gororoba capaz de quebrar a cabeça de alguém se lançado ao longe, Sakura estava feliz por ele ter demonstrado todo aquele carinho e cuidado por ela.

O remorso doía-lhe. _Traidora!_ A mente lhe gritava, maldizendo sua falha de caráter de mais cedo. _Conta logo para ele!_ A voz ressonava cada vez mais alta no fundo de sua consciência.

- I-ita-kun... – Não sabia como começar um assunto tão delicado, mas precisava, então tomou coragem e prosseguiu. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

- O que foi? – Os ônix a fitaram tão profundamente, sua atenção estava voltada totalmente para as brilhantes e atordoadas esmeraldas, que ao perceber a intensidade do calor que aquele olhar emanava somente para ela, perdeu completamente a coragem. – Deixa pra lá... – Enterrou o rosto no peito dele e disse baixinho. – Essa noite é só **nossa.**

Ele sabia que havia algo estranho com sua pequena, mas se fosse sério ela com certeza o teria dito logo. Então, despreocupou-se a desenlaçando de si, indo em direção ao som. Ligou numa música suave, estendeu a mão a ela, num convite para uma dança. – Venha.

Tomou-a em seus braços novamente e a conduziu perfeitamente num ritmo lento e sensual, rostos colados. Ele sentia a respiração suave dela chocando-se contra sua pele e ela sentia os batimentos do coração dele por baixo da camisa.

As mãos dele deslizaram devagar num caminho que começava na nuca feminina seguindo até o final das costas, chegando a um lugar extremamente perigoso e se ele continuasse aqueles movimentos sensuais estimulando o corpo dela, com certeza eles não jantariam tão cedo.

_Provavelmente a comida teria de esperar, pois ele parecia muito mais interessado em outro tipo de alimento..._

- Ah... – Ela gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele mostrando que as carícias a agradavam. – Oh... meu amor... – Deixou que seus lábios róseos fossem finalmente arrebatados pelos dele num beijo profundo.

As preocupações dela esvaíram ao toque dele. Era incrível o poder que aqueles carinhos tinham sobre a razão dela. Não se lembrava de mais nada, nem de Sasuke e da quase traição nem de como contaria a Itachi a verdade.

Simplesmente se concentrava naquele momento.

- Amor... – Chamou baixinho, sua voz nublada pelas sensações. – Me faz esquecer os problemas... Me faz tua... Por favor...

Itachi afastou seus lábios dos dela devagarzinho para fitá-la nos olhos durante vários segundos.

Tomou seus lábios novamente, como se quisesse através daquele gesto arrancar todas as inseguranças de sua amada e livrá-la do peso, da dor...

Ela desabotoava a camisa social dele numa velocidade nunca vista antes, queria tê-lo logo. Tinha pressa. Muita pressa.

Ele abocanhava os lábios femininos com tanta necessidade, queria fazê-la feliz. Queria ser feliz, perdendo-se no calor de sua pequena. E quando as mãos másculas finalmente encontraram partes mais sensíveis do corpo dela, algo os atrapalhou.

- Deixa tocar... – Disse Sakura baixinho, no ouvido dele, continuando as carícias atordoantes.

E mesmo desejando ignorar o barulho insistente da campainha, foi inevitável atender. – Eu já volto... – Murmurou ele, beijando-a novamente, deixando-a a sua espera no belo sofá coberto de pétalas vermelhas.

Deixou uma Haruno sonhadora para trás enquanto abotoava a camisa e colocava-se a caminho da porta.

- Bom, dessa vez você não pode dizer que eu invadi...

Não pôde continuar a sentença, pois a visão que teve do anfitrião foi a mais surpreendente possível. – Aniki?

A visita inesperada pegou de surpresa não somente Itachi, mas também Sakura, que ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke vindo da porta principal, estremeceu.

_O momento chegou..._

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Sasuke indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha. E a voz engrossara ao notar que a camisa de seu aniki, além de toda amarrotada, estava entreaberta, como se ele não tivesse tido tempo de se arrumar para abrir a porta. – Cadê a Sakura?

Formulou aquela pergunta enquanto fazia caminho forçado até a sala.

E vislumbrou suspeito a atmosfera romântica cercada de flores e velas, entretanto o que mais o deixara irado foi ver Sakura no sofá deitada à espera, não dele, mas sim de seu irmão mais velho.

- O que é isso tudo? – Olhou para Sakura indignado e continuou sarcástico. – Vocês estão juntos?

Seu braço foi brutalmente agarrado pelo mais velho, que num fio de voz avisou ameaçador. – Vá embora, irmãozinho... Você não é bem vindo aqui...

Sasuke riu e respondeu a altura. – Não sou? Só pode ta de sacanagem com a minha cara, né? Ela é **minha** noiva ainda, sabia? – E livrando-se asperamente do enlace do irmão, prosseguiu arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Você é quem não deveria estar aqui.

Sakura assistia àquela cena apática, sabia que não daria em coisa boa.

Itachi deixou que um sorriso cínico esboçasse no canto da boca, enquanto as palavras lhe escapavam. – Pra sua informação, Haruno Sakura será sim uma Uchiha, e muito em breve. – E nesse momento o sorriso aumentara. – Porque ela é minha noiva!

**Minha** futura mulher!

Fez questão de enfatizar aquela última frase, deixando claro sua posse sobre aquela mulher.

- Agora, irmãozinho... – Fitou Sasuke com um brilho cínico no olhar. – Vai embora daqui antes que eu te faça ir...

Sasuke encarou seu irmão mais velho com ódio, parecia querer fuzilá-lo somente com o olhar. _Isso não pode ser verdade... Eles estão juntos? Não pode ser... _A mente de Sasuke perturbava-lhe com pensamentos atordoantes, até que finalmente virou-se para encontrar as esmeraldas que, durante tanto tempo, foram somente dele.

- Sakura... – Chamou-a num fio de voz. – Você é minha... e ... – Hesitou por um momento.

Aproximou-se dela, mas antes que chegasse tão perto para tocar-lhe a face, Itachi o impediu.

- Não toque na _minha_ mulher! – Segurou-o pelo punho com violência e fitando-o bem fundo dos olhos, falou-lhe ameaçadoramente. – Não terá outro aviso...

Sasuke estava pasmo com aquela situação, sua noiva agora estava sob os cuidados de seu irmão mais velho. Isso era impossível!

Mas verdade...

Seu orgulho estava ferido, a mente atordoada e principalmente, a dor de cotovelo era imensa. Por isso, antes de partir pela porta principal, numa atitude mesquinha e egoísta disse em alto e bom tom.

- Você é minha, Sakura. – E depois de deixar escapar um risinho abafado, continuou. – Você sabe que_ ainda_ me pertence... – E desaparecendo na escuridão da noite, suas últimas palavras foram. – Lembra como você gemeu alto pra mim hoje de manhã? ...

**Você ainda é minha!**

Por essa ninguém esperava...

Sakura ficou estática, olhando para a porta por onde ele saíra terminando de estragar sua vida,_ novamente_.

Quando finalmente _acordou_ do torpor causado pelas horríveis emoções, sentiu o olhar _dele_ sobre si e temeu o porvir.

Estremeceu ao som da pergunta que viera em seguida.

- Isso é verdade?

Lentamente deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os dele e por um segundo temeu-o. Itachi parecia tão gélido. A expressão de sempre, mas no fundo de seu olhar ela podia sentir a intensidade do ódio que emanava.

- Sakura! – Acordou-a de suas divagações com seu tom de voz frio e aquele olhar impassível por baixo de uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Sasuke tocou em você?

Ela não conseguia articular qualquer palavra, então balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. E quando se deu conta, ele havia rapidamente pego as chaves do carro e rumando em direção à porta, disse-lhe.

- Você fica aqui!

- Aonde você vai...? – Gritou ela, mas ele já havia dado partida e numa velocidade alucinante seguiu caminho atrás de seu outou-to.

...

..

.

_10 minutos depois..._

-Kami-sama, por que Itachi não atende o celular? – Estava apreensiva, andando de um lado para outro da enorme sala de estar. – Atende, por favor...

Após diversas tentativas frustradas de entrar em contato com seu futuro marido, finalmente discou o número para o qual jurou nunca mais ligar, entretanto esse caso era uma emergência.

_Primeira tentativa: nada._

_Segunda: ainda nada._

_Terceira..._

- Sakura? – A voz alterada, não acreditava que ela o estava procurando. -Meu amor...

Continuaria, mas foi asperamente cortado por ela. – Mas que droga, Sasuke! Para com isso, eu te odeio, seu cretino! Você arruinou com a minha vida de novo!

- Sua vida? – Perguntou indignado. – E quanto a minha, hein? Sakura, você não entende, você é minha e eu não vou desistir entendeu?

- Cala a boca! – Irritou-se e com a voz muito alterada, avisou. – Itachi saiu depois que soube _daquilo._ Acho que ele está atrás de você!

- Sakura, não se preocupa... Mas que droga!

- Que foi isso? Que barulho é esse? – Indagou Haruno preocupada ao ouvir o estrondo repentino do outro lado da linha.

- Merda, Itachi! – Sasuke aos berros com o irmão. – Ta nervosinho só porque soube _daquilo_? – Deu uma bela gargalhada antes de continuar gritando as provocações para o irmão mais velho pela janela do carro em movimento. – Você tinha que ouvir como ela chamou meu nome, **várias vezes**...

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Haruno escutou do outro lado da linha, antes que o inevitável acontecesse.

_Uma freada brusca._

_Um estrondo violento._

_Um grito._

_Fim da ligação._

**Continua...**

Prox. Cpt: **Não há dúvidas!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi, flores :)_

_Bom, taí mais um cpt da Itasaku, espero que tenha sido uma boa leitura :)_

_Se deixarem um **review** antes de partirem, ficarei super feliz :D_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan_


	8. Não há dúvidas!

**Capítulo 8**

**Não há dúvidas!**

Não podia acreditar no que sua percepção lhe dizia através da ligação telefônica.

_Um acidente... Não... Ita-kun...!_

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada após cogitar que algo terrível poderia ter acontecido a seu noivo, por isso, mesmo trêmula pelo nervosismo notório, pegou as chaves do carro para seguir estrada adentro atrás dos irmãos Uchiha.

A noite tão escura, nenhuma estrela no céu e a má iluminação da estrada não ajudava em nada. Sakura dirigia numa velocidade irreal. Era incrível como as mãos tão trêmulas conseguiam habilmente manejar o volante.

Provavelmente era a vontade de vê-_lo._

Saber se estava bem...

Correu por quase quinze minutos, até que ao longe, os faróis de seu carro puderam iluminar o breu à sua frente, revelando dois veículos parados no acostamento. _Kami-sama! Esse carro é do Itachi..._

Aproximou-se sem perder tempo, encostou o carro e saiu correndo. Procurou-os desesperada dentro de cada um dos veículos parcialmente amassados, mas nada encontrou.

Começou a gritar o nome dele. – Itachi! – Algumas lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto alvo. – Itachi! Responde! Onde você está?

Ninguém respondera, mas o barulho de algo que parecia ser uma briga vinha filtrado pela brisa fria da noite. _Kami-sama, arigatou!_ Agradeceu silenciosa assim que teve a certeza de que ambos estavam vivos.

Ergueu o corpo sobre as pontas dos pés e pôde vê-lo com muita dificuldade aos socos e ponta-pés rolando com Sasuke atrás de alguns arbustos. A densa folhagem e o breu da noite dificultaram sua passagem até eles, mas segundos após driblar aqueles empecilhos, conseguiu escutar com precisão a última sentença de Itachi.

- Nunca mais ouse tocar na _minha_ mulher! – Esbravejou, antes de desferir mais outro golpe bem no meio da cara de seu irmão mais novo.

Era com certeza uma situação deplorável de se ver. Eles estavam sujos de terra e um pouco sangue, havia uma série de hematomas em seus rostos e da camisa de ambos, só havia restado retalhos.

Os irmãos Uchiha estavam totalmente fora de controle e não fosse a interferência de Haruno, provavelmente se matariam ou tentariam até que um caísse inconsciente no chão.

- Ita-kun! – Correu em sua direção, para tentar afastá-lo de Sasuke. No entanto, antes mesmo que conseguisse ficar a uma distância curta dele, foi impedida pelas suas palavras frias.

- Vai embora daqui, Sakura! – Fitou-a seriamente. – Eu não **mandei** você ficar em casa!

Haruno se exaltou naquele instante.

Não queria ser motivo de discórdia entre eles, sentia-se um pedaço de carne sendo disputado por dois cães raivosos. A forma como estava sendo tratada a irritava profundamente.

- Ficado em casa? – Perguntou irônica, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto pelo alívio que sentira em vê-los a salvo. – Pra quê? Pra que vocês pudessem ficar mais à vontade pra se matar?

Os irmãos voltaram seus olhares para ela ao notar o sarcasmo que sua fala soara.

- Eu não sou um prêmio pra vocês disputarem! – A voz alterada, as mãos tornaram a tremer levemente, até que finalmente disse as palavras que provavelmente dariam fim àquela briga.

- Aishiteru, Itachi... – E após um suspiro profundo, continuou. – Não faz idéia de como fiquei preocupada com você quando achei que tivesse morrido...

Aquelas poucas palavras tocaram o coração endurecido do Uchiha mais velho, desarmando-o por completo. Caminhou até ela e a abraçou forte, não se importando com os ferimentos que doíam ao ser pressionados pelo corpo de Haruno.

Se por um lado o casal estava contente e aliviado, por outro alguém estava muito insatisfeito com aquele _final feliz_.

Precisou então se pronunciar.

- Larga ela! – A expressão de Sasuke era assustadora, definitivamente o orgulho ferido lhe era muito amargo. – Ela é minha!

- Não! Cala a boca! – Finalmente retrucou de forma segura e decidida. – Eu **não** sou sua! Acostume-se a isso! Eu quero que você suma da minha vida, entendeu? – E levantando a mão direita em sua direção, falou-lhe com seriedade, mostrando-lhe a reluzente pedra que ganhara de seu noivo. – Vê isso? É o símbolo do meu compromisso com seu irmão... Eu o amo...

E após alguns segundos de silêncio mortal, Haruno afastou-se de Itachi lentamente e aproximou-se de Sasuke para falar-lhe tentando pouco a pouco se acalmar. – Nossa relação acabou, Sasuke, por favor, entenda isso... – Continuou sincera. – O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo foi um erro terrível... Do qual me arrependo muito. – Suspirou profundamente, e com um sorriso benevolente, tocou-lhe o ombro, e disse-lhe. - Eu desejo sua felicidade, meu_ amigo_... Por favor, deseje o mesmo pra mim...

Apesar de serem bonitas as palavras dela, ele com certeza não encarou dessa forma. Aproveitou a guarda baixa de Haruno e a proximidade entre os dois para tomar-lhe o pulso violentamente. – Eu não quero sua amizade, Sakura!

Essa foi agota d'água para que o mais velho pudesse fazer o que mais desejava desde quando soube que Sasuke havia invadido a casa de Sakura aquela manhã e que _a tocara._

Deu-lhe um belo soco que inevitavelmente provocou a queda de seu irmão ao chão. – Isso é pra você entender, ela não te quer e **eu não vou permitir** que volte a incomodá-la.

...

.

.

.

- Tem certeza que ele vai ficar bem? – Indagou Haruno, olhando preocupada pelo retrovisor, vislumbrando seu futuro cunhado no chão, ferido e sozinho, enquanto ela e Itachi afastavam-se dali.

Itachi olhou para sua mulher e esboçando um sorriso cínico no canto da boca, falou-lhe. – Não se preocupe, meu _querido_ otou-to vai superar...

Sakura ligou para o reboque, para que levasse o carro de Itachi de volta e que ajudasse Sasuke a retornar para a capital.

E partiram enfim para casa.

...

.

.

.

.

- Argh... – Um grunhido quase que imperceptível escapou pela garganta do Uchiha mais velho assim que sentiu o supercílio suturado pelas mãos hábeis de _sua pequena_, após chegar em casa e banhar-se.

- Está doendo? – Preocupou-se Haruno.

A resposta foi um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

_O silêncio aterrorizante ecoava na ampla sala de estar._

Alguém precisava quebrar aquela barreira silenciosa e provavelmente teria de ser ela.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo... – Disse num sussurro quase inaudível, deixando o material de primeiros-socorros em cima da mesa, para poder abraçá-lo, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele.

- Sakura... – Chamou baixinho, tomando o queixo dela em uma de suas mãos para fitá-la. – Você não pode ter mais dúvidas... Se precisar de um tempo pra pensar, eu vou entender. Mas esse tipo de_ situação_ **não** pode tornar a acontecer e...

Continuaria, entretanto a boca feminina roubou-lhe um beijo faminto impedindo que seu discurso prosseguisse. E quando ambos ficaram sem ar, ela acarinhou a face masculina, maculada por alguns hematomas e inchaços, beijando cada um deles para enfim fitar dentro da imensidão daquele negro profundo de seus belos orbes. – Eu não tenho dúvidas... Você é o homem que eu amo.

Após _acalmá-lo_ com aquela doce declaração, Haruno beijou-o novamente, sendo totalmente retribuída. Levantou-se em seguida e pediu que ele se sentasse no sofá ainda coberto pelas lindas pétalas vermelhas, cenário que ele havia preparado para ela mais cedo e que com certeza não seria desperdiçado...

Ficou de pé na frente dele e numa atitude decidida e bastante atrevida, desatou o nó do roupão branco que lhe cobria o corpo, deixando que a peça escorregasse lentamente sobre a superfície da pele nua.

Ele a olhava admirado, desejoso por poder tocá-la, afinal seus esforços durante todo o dia foram exatamente para isso. Apreciou cada pedaço daquela pele alva, cada contorno, cada desenho como se fosse a primeira vez. Nunca se cansava de admirar aquele corpo tão perfeito.

Seus olhos passeavam por cada pedacinho _dela_ e o desejo extremo mostrava-se não somente através do brilho intenso em seu olhar, mas principalmente pela ereção evidente por baixo de sua calça.

Haruno sorriu vitoriosa ao notar os efeitos que sua atitude audaciosa provocava no homem que amava. E quando ele tentou puxá-la para si, ela simplesmente negara. – Na na ni na não... – Aproximou-se lentamente do ouvido dele, sussurrando sensualmente. – Hoje... Você é meu... Eu farei o que quiser com você... – Passou levemente a ponta da língua no lóbulo da orelha masculina, arrancando dele um gemido baixo durante aquela carícia.

Desceu devagarzinho trilhando um caminho de beijos e lambidinhas pelo pescoço dele, peito e abdome, enquanto suas mãos brincavam astutas com o cós da calça masculina. – Eu não gosto dessa calça... – Falou-lhe ofegante, fitando-o com luxúria. – Tira isso agora! – Ordenou numa voz firme.

Itachi não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com _sua pequena_, mas aquele jogo o agradava muito. Sempre conduziu as mulheres com as quais dormira e com Sakura não havia sido diferente. A idéia de sentir-se _submisso_ sempre lhe pareceu desgostosa, entretanto não podia negar que ela sabia fazer com que sentisse desejo intenso com aquela nova experiência.

A cada centímetro que a calça dele descia pelas pernas torneadas, mais Haruno comprimia o lábio inferior entre os dentes, pois a visão daquele corpo másculo coberto somente por um pequeno pedaço de tecido na altura de sua masculinidade ereta era simplesmente divina.

- Bem melhor... – Sussurrou sensual ao pé do ouvido dele, direcionando-o novamente a sentar-se no sofá, deslizando o indicador em ziguezague até o abdome masculino, divertindo-se a cada vibração que seus músculos definidos sofriam por baixo de seu toque sedutor. Ajoelhou-se lentamente de frente para ele. – Ahm... – Ambos suspiraram quando ela habilmente segurou firmemente em sua mão o membro rijo por cima da cueca.

- Você quer me matar, não é? – Indagou num fio de voz, sua mente nublada pelas sensações que aquele carinho provocava em seu corpo. – Vem pra mim, Sakura... Quero você... Quero me sentir dentro de você...

Chamou-a, no entanto Haruno continuara a atordoá-lo com aquele sorrisinho insolente no canto da boca.

Afastou lentamente aquele pedaço de tecido para ter em seu poder o total e completo _controle _sobre ele. – Ainda não, amor... – Fitou-o segura, sentindo-se poderosa. – Eu só estou começando...

E quando Itachi sentiu o toque quente e úmido da língua dela envolver totalmente seu membro, gemeu baixinho. – Ah... Sakura... – Deixou que seus olhos cerrassem para aproveitar completamente o embalo daquelas carícias circulares que ela realizava em volta _dele_, intercalando com mordidinhas leves.

Itachi segurou _sua menina_ levemente pela cabeça, deixando que seus dedos se perdessem em sua vasta cabeleira rosada.

Acariciava com movimentos ora lentos ora rápidos ora circulares. Queria satisfazê-lo, assim como ela a satisfazia. Envolvia a ereção de seu amante no toque quente de sua língua, descia e subia num ritimo intenso. Adorava ouvir os sussurros e suspiros de prazer que _seu Itachi_ deixava escapar pela garganta toda vez que ela tentava uma nova carícia, mais intensa, mais ousada.

- S-sakura... – Poucos minutos sentindo aquele carinho insano, a visão já estava turvando e as palavras escapavam com dificuldade. – Pára com _isso_...

Haruno deixou por segundos o que fazia para fitá-lo brincalhona. – Por que, amor, vai me dizer você não gosta _disso_? – Murmurou aquelas palavras sem qualquer pudor, abocanhando-_o_ novamente com uma urgência ainda maior. Sabia que aquele carinho o deixaria feliz, e queria fazê-lo feliz tanto quanto ele a fazia sentir.

- Ah... Onegai! – Gemeu alto, aquele toque era deliciosamente atordoante. Se ele não a parasse logo, provavelmente chegaria em seu ápice aos cuidados daquela boca rosada.

_É claro que não permitiria isso..._

- Vem cá! – E num impulso surpreendentemente veloz, tomou-a em seu colo, para fitá-la bem próximo de si, suas respirações ofegantes se chocaram. – Quer me deixar louco?

Ela sorriu e respondeu baixinho. – Pensei que fosse gostar... Tanto quanto eu... – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você não achou que fosse ficar _no controle_ pra sempre, ou achou? – Chegou pertinho do ouvido dele e murmurou, surpreendendo-o.

–Está esperando o quê, Uchiha?

Lambeu-lhe devagarzinho o lóbulo da orelha e prosseguiu numa súplica sussurrada.

- Vem me amar logo...

_Ele não agüentou mais as provocações de sua pequena._

_Ela havia ultrapassado todos os seus limites._

_Estava desejoso._

_Precisava dela..._

_Muito..._

Deitou-a em cima do lindo tapete de rosas vermelhas espalhadas por toda a superfície do imenso sofá branco. Colocou-se sobre ela, encarando profundamente seus orbes esverdeados. _Como é linda..._ Sua mente por um breve instante se perdeu na imensidão daquele mar verde. Entretanto, o apelo urgente de _sua pequena_ o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. – Vem me amar...

Um fino sorriso enfeitou a face do moreno naquele exato momento. Tocou a bochecha dela levemente e a beijou. Num carinho profundo e rítmico, ambos se perdiam nas delícias que as línguas produziam ao travarem uma batalha sem fim.

Tomou em suas mãos diversas pétalas para fazer uma _chuva vermelha _no colo de _sua pequena,_ que ficava encantada com todo o carinho com que ele a tratava. _Meu amor_... A mente já não funcionava bem, os pensamentos estavam embaraçados, precisava aliviar a tensão entre eles. Precisava que ele a amasse.

_Logo._

- Ahm... amor... Vem pra mim... – Pediu fazendo um biquinho e ele não resistiu.

Penetrou-a devagar, aproveitando as intensas sensações que o contato com aquela cavidade quente e úmida produzia em seu corpo, aflorando todos os seus sentidos. – Ah... – Gemeu baixinho, ao sentir-se totalmente preenchida por ele.

Amava-a lentamente, beijando-a sem parar, aspirando o perfume exalado de sua pele levemente suada, saboreando cada gosto que aqueles lábios proporcionava.

– Oh ... mais rápido, por favor! – Adorava ouvi-la clamar por ele, fazia sempre a mesma coisa, só aumentava o ritmo e a intensidade de suas estocadas quando ela pedia. Gostava do som da voz de _sua pequena_ entrecortada, implorando por mais. – P-por favor...

Entrava e saia com uma intensidade insana, desejava levá-la ao céu. – Sakura... – Agarrou forte as coxas femininas, trazendo-a para frente e para trás, enquanto ela gritava o nome dele, arranhando suas costas. – Oh... Ita-kun... continua... não pára, por favor... continua... oh!

- Assim? – Provocou o Uchiha, aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos dentro dela, enterrando-se com maior profundidade. – Oh... – E foi inevitável que um grunhido escapasse de sua garganta, enquanto seu corpo arfava várias vezes.

- Oh... sim... amor! – O corpo de Haruno já não agüentava mais, as preliminares a haviam deixado completamente preparada para o _ato do amor_. Sentia todos os músculos contraindo-se em espasmos múltiplos num ápice explosivo, ao qual não tardou a alcançar. – Oh ... Kami-sama!

Ao ver a expressão de luxúria dominando as feições de sua amada, as sensações inebriantes explodiram de uma só vez, na derradeira estocada que conseguiu enterrar bem fundo. – Oh... – Gemeu baixinho, sentindo-se cansado, mas extremamente feliz.

...

.

.

.

Alguns minutos se passaram, suas respirações já normalizadas, Haruno se sentia feliz e segura nos braços de seu amor e amante. Tomou coragem para dizer num fio de voz o que o coração precisava desabafar fazia algum tempo. – Eu sou **sua,** Uchiha Itachi, e você é** meu**. Nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca mais se coloque em perigo como fez hoje...

Nunca mais... Promete que não vai fazer mais isso...?

Ficou surpreso com tamanha preocupação que _sua pequena_ nutria por ele. Sentiu-se um completo idiota por tê-la deixado sozinha enquanto cometia a insânia de correr pela noite atrás de seu irmão. De colocar não somente sua vida em risco, como também a de Sasuke, naquele "confronto de testosteronas". Sentiu-se um imbecil por achar que Sakura o teria realmente traído e que poderia sucumbir à idéia de voltar para seu otou-to.

Após as juras de amor que trocaram esta noite, ele estava certo de uma coisa: ela definitivamente o amava.

Ele prometeu o que ela pedira,

ela ficou mais calma.

...

- Amor? – Chamou-o com a voz manhosa.

- Uhn?

- Eu quero mais... – Pediu baixinho, deixando que um sorrisinho malicioso se formasse no canto da boca, enquanto os verdes orbes brilhavam intensamente.

E continuaram a se amar a noite inteira. Perdendo-se um no outro na imensidão do prazer que causavam em si mesmos.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: ** _Obsessivo_

**

* * *

**

_Então, flores, curtiram?_

_Neh Itasaku é minha paixão, é sempre uma alegria enorme escrever cenas amorosas para os dois :)_

_Espero que tenham curtido, se deixarem um** review** pra hime ficarei muito feliz :D_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._


	9. A fragilidade de Sakura

_"A história da mulher é a história da pior tirania que o mundo conheceu: a tirania do mais fraco sobre o mais forte"._

_ Oscar Wilde_

**Capítulo 9**

**A fragilidade de Sakura**

_Em uma tarde qualquer de sábado..._

- Sakura-chan, que bom que aceitou meu convite para almoçar. – Sorriu tímida. – Quase não temos tempo para conversar no hospital, a pediatria é sempre bastante agitada.

Adorava aquela amiga, Hinata com seu jeito meigo e recatado conquistava facilmente a amizade de qualquer pessoa. E Haruno não fugira à regra: rendera-se ao carisma dela desde o início da Faculdade de Medicina, que cursaram juntas. Sempre que podia trocar uma palavra ou outra com a morena, fazia questão de colocar os assuntos em dia. E novos assuntos elas sempre possuíam.

- Claro, Hinata-chan, eu adoro sair com você. – Fez uma careta enquanto fitava o apetitoso mousse de chocolate à sua frente. – Só é uma pena que eu esteja tão enjoada essa semana. Nem agüento nem olhar pra isso! – Fez um sinal para o garçom se aproximar e pediram a conta. – Então, como está o seu_ lance_ com Naruto-kun?

Era sempre a mesma coisa, Hinata não podia ouvir o nome do Uzumaki que corava instantaneamente. Era apaixonada pelo loirinho há anos, mas nunca tivera coragem de se declarar, até que semana passada...

- Sakura-chan... – Ficou ainda mais vermelha ao notar que Haruno prestava muita atenção nas reações da amiga. – Naruto-kun me pediu em namoro...

- Ah! Kawaii! – O grito de felicidade da rosada podia ser ouvido por toda Ásia. – Que felicidade! Até que enfim aquele baka te pediu em namoro! Pensei que fosse levar a vida toda! – Disse sorridente, dando uma piscadela faceira para sua amiga.

E já temendo um novo repente histérico de Sakura, Hyuuga mudara completamente de assunto para astutamente tirar-se do foco das atenções. – E você e Itachi-san, quando vão se casar?

Assim que cada sílaba do nome dele penetrou-lhe os ouvidos, começou a sonhar, esquecendo-se completamente do assunto _HinaNaru_, e concentrando-se apenas em _SakuIta_. – Ah Hinata-chan... – A expressão sonhadora, olhar perdido no brilho da magnífica pedra de seu anel de brilhantes que ele lhe dera. – Não falamos ainda sobre datas... Mas realmente não estou preocupada com isso agora, temos tantas coisas pra acertar antes de casarmos... – Abriu um sorriso lindo ao lembrar-se _dele_. – Estamos tão felizes essas últimas semanas que nem percebemos que não somos casados, afinal pra isso só falta assinar um papel.

Hyuuga admirou a felicidade de sua amiga. Nunca imaginara que Sakura algum dia esquecer-se-ia de Sasuke e que logo, dentre todos os homens do mundo, ela se apaixonaria pelo irmão dele. Estava feliz por sua melhor amiga, acompanhou o sofrimento de Haruno por causa das aprontas do Uchiha mais novo e por isso, sabia que ela merecia, mais do que ninguém, ser muito feliz. E pelo que Haruno havia lhe contado, Sasuke já não lhe procurava mais desde o incidente entre os irmãos, em que Itachi deixou bem claro que não deixaria barato caso ele tornasse a incomodar sua mulher.

Haruno caiu em si, assim que notara que Hinata esperta mudara de assunto facilmente, dissimulando o que havia acontecido entre ela e Naruto. E quando deu por si, viu Hinata arrumando sua bolsa para ir para casa. – Ah não! A senhorita ainda não me contou sobre o Naruto-kun. O que vocês dois andam aprontando hein? Quero saber tudinho...

Hinata corou novamente, e muito sem graça, escondendo o rosto nas palmas das mãos, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro freneticamente. – Sakura-chan... – Murmurou baixinho. – A gente só... se beijou até agora... – Disse num fio de voz, se Haruno não estivesse muito compenetrada no que Hyuuga estava dizendo, provavelmente não ouviria.

- Sugoi! – Levantou da cadeira num pulo repentino para abraçar a amiga. – Hinata-chan, estou tão feliz por vocês dois! Kawaii, Hina-chan, futura **senhora Uzumaki**, quem diria hein. – Disse brincalhona, cutucando a amiga, que a essa altura estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

...

.

.

.

Após despedir-se de Hyuuga, Haruno seguiu para o apartamento de Itachi, que na verdade, passara a ser sua nova moradia desde de que voltaram das férias nas Montanhas há cerca de um mês. _Desde a última vez que vira Sasuke naquele encontro infeliz..._

No caminho de casa, passou por um amplo mercado e comprou uma dúzia de flores campestres. Adorava decorar o luxuoso apartamento de seu noivo com aquelas maravilhas perfumadas e Itachi por sua vez, apesar de nada falar, orgulhava-se e maravilhava-se com a forma como ela estava desenvolta em sua mais nova casa. Surpreendia-se toda vez que via sua pequena mudando móveis de lugar, porque lera em alguma revista feminina sobre as mais atuais notícias sobre Feng Shui ou de como ela ficava linda passeando pelo local, enquanto cantava e espalhava flores por todo canto da casa em lindos vasos decorados.

_Um casal perfeito..._

Pensava Haruno, perdida em seus devaneios sobre seu_ achado_. Porque Itachi fora um _achado_. Um precioso tesouro que gostaria de manter para o resto de sua vida.

Entrou distraída no elevador, apertou o botão para subir até a cobertura e estava tão sonhadora, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebera que não estava sozinha.

_Pelo que parece, a paz não é duradoura na vida da moçoila..._

Percebeu isso quando uma voz rouca chamou-lhe atrás de si ao pé do ouvido, enquanto duas mãos másculas lhe circundavam fortemente sua cintura, aproximando-a vorazmente de si. – Sakura...

A rosada estremeceu ao notar que aquela voz pertencia a Sasuke, seu _inferno_ pessoal.

Virou-se vagarosamente para fitá-lo. E quando os ônix encontram as esmeraldas, o frágil coração atordoado bateu acelerado com o que constatara. – S-sasuke... O q-que você tá fazen...

- Shiii... – Pressionou o corpo dela no canto do elevador, mantendo-a submissa sob seu forte enlace. – Só assim eu consigo me aproximar de você, não é? – um sorriso cínico estampou em sua face já praticamente recuperada dos ferimentos que sofrera na _luta_ contra seu irmão mais velho.

- Como eu senti sua falta... – Disse-lhe baixinho, sentindo o perfume feminino em seu pescoço. Deixou que a ponta de seu nariz passeasse pela superfície da pele dela, enquanto a mantinha completamente subjugada em seus braços. – Sakura... – Chamava o nome dela baixinho, dando-lhe beijinhos em toda extensão do colo nu debaixo do bonito decote do vestido que usava, subindo em direção à boca rosada. Quando a encontrou, tentou tomá-la para si, entretanto sua dona esquivou-se ligeira, livrando-se rapidamente de seus braços, pulando para o outro lado do elevador, torcendo para que este chegasse logo em seu destino e ela pudesse correr para fora dali.

Deixou que a bolsa e as flores caíssem de suas mãos, espalhando-se por todo local. Assim que um _clic_ a avisou que o elevador havia chegado na cobertura, correu o mais rápido que pôde para alcançar a porta do apartamento, para afastar Sasuke de si.

No entanto, ele a frustrou no meio do caminho, agarrando seu braço com força assim que chegara à porta, pressionando-a contra o madeiramento maciço da imensa superfície dupla do apartamento de Itachi.

Sasuke a manteve sob seu forte e ameaçador enlace por longos segundos, enquanto fitava curioso os orbes marejados de Haruno. – Por que você ta fugindo de mim, Sakura?

- E-eu não q-quero, S-sasuke... – Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pesadas. – Me deixa em paz, por favor... Eu não te quero mais... eu amo seu irmão!

A última frase ecoou nos ouvidos dele asperamente, eram palavras cortantes demais, não conseguia aceitar que ela não o desejava mais, que não fazia mais parte da vida dela. Que a havia perdido para seu aniki.

Sasuke ficou sério, encarando-a bem próximo, irritado por ela estar se debatendo em seus braços tentando fugir dele.

**Perder** definitivamente não era algo ao qual estava acostumado...

E por mais que tivesse esperado quase um mês para aproximar-se dela na melhor oportunidade que teve, quando ela estava completamente sozinha e quando seu aniki estaria com certeza no escritório de advocacia trabalhando num caso importante junto com seu pai, ainda assim, no dia _perfeito_, ela não_ cooperava_.

_Haruno não queria conversar._

_Não perdoaria sua traição._

_Não voltaria mais para ele._

_Sasuke nunca mais a teria como mulher..._

Sim, nesse momento Sasuke teve certeza de que a havia perdido para seu irmão.

Isso o matava por dentro.

_A perda._

_O orgulho ferido._

_A rejeição._

_A maldita perda!_

Não, ele não aceitaria perder para Itachi.

**Nunca!**

Afinal, Haruno sempre fora dele e ela somente poderia deixá-lo se ele assim o permitisse. E não fora o caso. Portanto, recuperaria a todo custo aquilo que o _pertencia_.

- Vem cá... – Tomou-lhe a boca de forma selvagem, forçando caminho para o seu interior, esperando ser, em algum momento, correspondido.

Mas não o fora...

Em vez disso...

- Droga, Sakura! – Amaldiçoou Haruno quando sentiu o lábio inferior mordido por ela.

E nesse instante, por causa de um momento de distração de Sasuke, Haruno teve tempo de sair de seus braços e correr para porta do apartamento. Muito nervosa, conseguiu abri-la, colocando-se rapidamente em seu interior e tentou trancar-se lá. No entanto, ele foi mais rápido e com um empurrão violento, impediu que ela o deixasse trancado do lado de fora.

- S-sauke ... – A voz feminina tremulava. – P-por favor... vai embora... – Ela estava ficando preocupada, ele estava tão assustador e parecia muito motivado em conseguir _o que_ queria. Aproximava-se dela devagarzinho, fitando-a com um brilho totalmente novo no olhar. – Vai embora... Por favor...

- Não, amor... – Respondeu sarcástico, dando passos em direção a ela, enquanto Haruno se afastava cada vez que ele se aproximava. – Ah... não vou não... Você é _minha_, Sakura! – E subitamente, agarrando-a pelos braços, disse-lhe num tom nunca antes ouvido. Um misto de sarcasmo e ameaça. – Seja uma boa menina... Nós vamos nos divertir como sempre nos divertimos... Você sempre gostou... Lembra?

E suas últimas palavras a assustaram tremendamente sobre o porvir que a esperava.

- Depois de hoje, meu amor, você nunca mais vai desejar outro homem. Meu aniki será apenas uma lembrança infeliz que _talvez_ você guardará, mas **seu dono** continua sendo **eu**.

**Eu vou te provar isso!**

**

* * *

**

Haruno estava assustada demais para conseguir raciocinar. Somente dava passos para trás, tentando afastar-se dele.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si esboçando na face um sorriso tremendamente malicioso, e lentamente se aproximava deixando que seu olhar passeasse por toda extensão de seu corpo frágil.

- Você vai me escutar agora! – Segurou-a firme pelos ombros e disse-lhe sincero. – Eu não te trai com a Karin!

Haruno não sabia o que dizer sobre aquela declaração tão surpreendente. _Como assim não a havia traído com Karin?_ Eles sumiram durante meses e quando Sasuke finalmente retornou, simplesmente achou que podia voltar para Sakura, dizendo-lhe que não a traíra?

- Mas... – Sakura estava confusa e com medo, num misto de diversas emoções. – Eu vi... Vocês se beijando... E depois você foi embora...

- Não tive escolha, Sakura... – Fechou os olhos, mantendo-a sob seu forte enlace, para dizer-lhe num tom baixo, porém cheio de emoção, enquanto certas lembranças vinham à tona naquele exato momento. – Aquela maldita ta me chantageando...

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Sempre indagou a si mesma, por tantas e tantas vezes o porquê dele tê-la abandonado tão subitamente. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Karin pudesse ter um trunfo tão forte nas mãos a ponto de fazer o todo-poderoso Uchiha Sasuke _render-se_ a ela. Entretanto, a seriedade nas palavras dele não podia de forma alguma ser ignorada.

Estava dizendo a verdade.

- Confia em mim, Sakura... – Falou baixinho no ouvido dela, deixando que suas mãos deslizassem lentamente pelos braços femininos, chegando à frágil cintura de Haruno. Puxou-a para si e abraçou-a como sempre gostou de fazer e como sempre o fizera. Adorava aspirar o doce perfume dela. – Eu nunca te trairia com aquela mulher, Sakura... Você sabe que não... Me dá um tempo pra eu resolver as coisas com essa maldita e a gente pode tentar de novo... – Beijou-lhe ternamente os lábios rosados, para finalmente concluir sua bombástica declaração fitando seriamente aqueles orbes verdes confusos pelas verdades recém-descobertas. – Eu sempre te quis e não vou deixá-la com outro homem... Nunca!

- Sasuke-kun... – A voz fraca, a mente atordoada, não sabia exatamente como agir. – Eu acredito em você...

O Uchiha ficou tão aliviado, pensou que Haruno não acreditaria na veracidade de suas palavras. Imaginou que talvez fosse mais difícil convencê-la de que realmente estava com problemas e que Karin, como ela havia pensado, não era sua amante, mas sim sua _carcereira_.

- Oh Sakura... – Um fino sorriso esboçou nos lábios masculinos, sua expressão de alívio era evidente. – Eu sabia que quando você me ouvisse, compreenderia. Você sabe que eu nunca sumiria sem te avisar. Aquela mulher ameaçou revelar um segredo sobre meu ...

Continuaria sua revelação, entretanto Haruno o impediu. – Sasuke, se está com problemas, podemos te ajudar... Você não é obrigado a ficar à mercê de ninguém. – Colocou a mão direita em cima do ombro dele e continuou benevolente. -Sabe que pode contar comigo, serei sempre sua **amiga**...

Não era nem de perto o que o Uchiha pretendia ouvir da mulher que desejava ter em sua vida, em sua cama e sob sua proteção.

Definitivamente não queria sua amizade.

_Ele queria tudo!_

- Sakura! Eu já disse que não quero ser seu amigo. – Falou sério, mantendo-a em seus braços, aproximando-a mais e mais para finalmente falar-lhe ao ouvido. – Eu quero você _completamente_. Já disse que não pretendo te deixar com meu aniki, você pode parar com esse joguinho de me fazer sentir ciúmes. – Afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la arqueando uma sobrancelha em seu rosto perfeito. - Eu já entendi tudo, você ta fazendo isso por uma vingancinha estúpida contra mim. Tudo porque achou que tivesse sido trocada pela Karin. Bom, sua vingança fez efeito. Fiquei com ciúmes. Pronto, reconheço! Mas agora, chega! Essa palhaçada chegou ao fim.

Haruno ficou indignada. No instante em que Sakura ouviu as duras palavras dele percebeu que o amor que nutriu por Sasuke durante tantos anos foi em vão. Ele nunca a amou de verdade. O que o unia a ela era definitivamente um sentimento doente de _possessividade_ que anteriormente ela não conseguia enxergar, mas agora podia ver com total clareza. Apesar de não ter sido realmente abandonada e uma questão muito séria houvesse separado seus caminhos, Sakura sabia nesse exato instante que Sasuke nutria pura e simplesmente posse por ela. Ela era um troféu, um motivo de disputa, _algo_ que ele precisava imediatamente tomar de Itachi.

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou afastando-se lentamente dele. – E-eu... – A voz falhava, as pernas bambeavam, a coragem sumia. Até que a imagem do homem que lhe dava amor e segurança lhe veio subitamente à mente, dando-lhe forças para continuar seu discurso. – Não estou com seu irmão porque você me_ abandonou_... Ou por vingança contra você... Ou porque não havia ninguém melhor ou qualquer outra bobagem que você esteja pensando... – Olhou-o decidida e prosseguiu. – Estou com seu irmão porque eu o amo!

Sasuke ficou transtornado com o que acabara de ouvir. Era impossível, não podia ser verdade. Entretanto, a certeza absoluta foi confirmada quando ele se aproximou novamente dela para tentar dissuadi-la daquela idéia insana e voltar para ele. Mas ela se afastou, ameaçando ligar para Itachi.

- Sasuke... – Fitou-o séria. – Se você precisa de ajuda, Itachi e eu estamos aqui para ajudar você, em breve seremos da mesma família... – Uma sobrancelha arqueou no rosto da rosada. – Mas, coloque na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas: Eu não vou voltar pra você!

E decidida, prosseguiu num tom firme. – Por favor, vai embora agora. Se você quiser conversar comigo, será sempre bem vindo, mas hoje não... E nunca quando eu estiver sozinha... Venha quando Itachi estiver em casa, marque uma hora e aí...

Após aquelas últimas _recomendações _secas, o Uchiha não conseguia mais se manter calmo. _Marcar hora?_ Perguntou-se irônico, desde quando Uchiha Sasuke marcaria hora para encontrar-se com a mulher que lhe pertencia?

_Nunca!_

Sasuke ficou furioso com a audácia dela. _Maldita! Você pensa que pode me dar o fora? _A mente borbulhava de ódio, estava cego pelo orgulho ferido. Caminhou a passos firmes em direção a ela, que continuava séria pedindo que ele se retirasse. Agarrou-a violentamente pelos ombros e fitou bem no fundo de seus orbes verdes. – Eu não vou marcar hora alguma!

Sacudiu-a para aterrorizá-la, jogou-a bruscamente no sofá e perguntou-lhe grosso. – Será que você não entende?

Você é minha!

Haruno tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu. Colocou-se por cima dela, pressionando-a contra o sofá, imobilizando-a completamente. – Pára de tentar fugir. – Disse sério, segurando os pulsos femininos sob um enlace forte. – Você só está confusa... Eu entendo... Mas, depois do que fizermos hoje, você não terá mais dúvidas de que é comigo que quer ficar.

Tais palavras soaram cortantes aos ouvidos de Haruno, que estava submissa aos desejos insanos de um homem que parecia nem ao menos ligar para o que ela dizia querer ou não.

Tremeu ao sentir a língua masculina percorrer por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e chegar até sua boca. Ele a beijava faminto, voraz, seus beijos eram insanos...

- Sasuke, me larga! – Sacudia-se, reclamava, lutava contra aqueles _carinhos_ indesejados. Mas era inútil. Ele era infinitamente mais forte que ela.

- Oh... – Murmurou baixinho, apreciava o som da voz feminina e mesmo que clamasse em negação, não podia negar que a recusa dela oferecia a cada segundo um prazer maior a ele. – Sakura... – Rasgou a alça do vestido dela, mantendo-a presa sob si, enquanto tomava em sua boca um de seus seios.

- Não! – Agitava-se sob ele, algumas lágrimas rolavam pesadas em seu rosto. – Me solta! Eu não quero!

- Ah você quer sim... Diz que não quer isso? – E mordeu-lhe o seio, sugando-o com força, enquanto sua mão procurava partes mais sensíveis de Haruno.

- Não, eu não quero! – e num deslize de Sasuke, ela conseguiu se soltar e correr desesperada em direção à porta, segurando parte do vestido retalhado que sobrara sobre seu corpo.

Correu numa urgência incrível até que alcançou a porta e abriu-a, no entanto ao tentar sair, fora rispidamente agarrada pela cintura e puxada de volta para dentro, enquanto via impotente a porta fechando-se atrás de si.

...

.

.

_No escritório de Advocacia da Família Uchiha no centro de Tokyo..._

O celular de Uchiha Itachi tocou interrompendo uma reunião importante entre os sócios e alguns clientes influentes.

Pensou em ignorar a chamada quando olhou o visor e percebeu que não reconhecia o número. Mas algo lhe dizia para atender... Se acreditasse em pressentimentos, diria que acabara de ter um. Mas preferia não acreditar em crendices populares.

- Sim?

- Uchiha Itachi? – Uma voz feminina perguntou do outro lado da linha, parecia impaciente.

- O próprio... Quem está falando?

- Meu nome não interessa... – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquelas palavras audazes da mulher desconhecida. - O que vou te falar é uma informação de seu interesse: Sua _noivinha querida_ está em perigo, é melhor correr pro seu apartamento antes que seja tarde demais...

Desligou o telefone antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Ficou intrigado, não costumava preocupar-se com assunto algum, entretanto foi o nome de Haruno que havia sido mencionado ao telefone. Se o que a mulher misteriosa do telefonema estivesse falando a verdade, Sakura estava em algum tipo de situação difícil, e ele não poderia arriscar deixá-la à mercê de qualquer um que fosse.

Discou rapidamente o número dela, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la. _Maldita caixa postal!_ Amaldiçoou silencioso. Discou o número de sua casa, porém ninguém atendia.

Aquilo começou a preocupá-lo internamente.

Discou o número da portaria de seu prédio, mas ninguém atendera. _Aquela velha do 10º andar deve estar monopolizando o porteiro de novo!_ Amaldiçoou a vizinha.

_Maldição!_ Despediu-se dos presentes rapidamente com a desculpa de que um problema surgira e merecia sua atenção, e partira ligeiro em direção ao seu apartamento. Tentou diversas vezes falar com Haruno, mas ninguém atendia.

Dirigiu insanamente pelas ruas do centro movimentado, evitando as avenidas principais para que chegasse o mais rápido possível em seu destino. A preocupação com sua noiva estava corroendo-o por dentro, acabando com sua paz.

Quando finalmente chegou à garagem do luxuoso prédio, estacionou e rumou rapidamente para o elevador. Surpreendeu-se com o que vira: o chão repleto das flores preferidas de Haruno e sua bolsa jogada ao canto.

Apreensão o tomava, a espera até a cobertura estava durando uma eternidade.

Assim que chegara em seu destino, o coração apertou quando notou a porta do apartamento escancarada.

_Sakura..._

Caminhou a passos largos, nunca temeu nada em toda sua vida. Mas a possibilidade de algo terrível ter acontecido à _sua pequena_, o estava matando. Não poderia viver se soubesse que ela não estava a salvo, que havia chegado tarde demais para impedir...

- Sakura...

O nome feminino escapou-lhe baixinho, horrorizado com a cena que vislumbrara e odiando-se por não ter conseguido evitar aquilo.

_Em posição fetal, tremendo e chorando no chão da sala._

_Seu vestido florido rasgado, marcas vermelhas estampavam grande parte de sua pele alva._

_Uma imagem horrível de se ver..._

O impacto da cena o pegou de surpresa. Jamais imaginava algo tão doloroso ter acontecido a ela. Tão logo se recuperou do efeito que aquela imagem terrível lhe causara, aproximou-se, tocou-lhe levemente o rosto e chamou novamente seu nome.

- Sakura...

Ela não respondia. Seu olhar perdido em algum ponto imaginário no chão da sala. Ouvia uma voz chamar-lhe, mas o som parecia tão distante...

_Está em choque..._ Pensou atordoado, precisava levá-la ao hospital o quanto antes.

- Sakura! – Chamou-a novamente, erguendo a parte superior de seu corpo frágil e tomando seu rosto alvo na proteção de suas mãos. – Olha pra mim! – Fitou-a profundamente em seus orbes esverdeados, chamando várias vezes pelo seu nome. Até que...

- I-ta..chi... – Silabou seu nome com dificuldade, sua visão turva pouco a pouco conseguia focalizar o rosto dele. A mente antes vazia, evitando lembrar dos momentos horríveis que acabara de vivenciar sob a tutela de seu cruel algoz, agora só conseguia vislumbrar a imagem do homem que amava. – I-ta-kun... – Sussurrou novamente numa voz entrecortada, saindo finalmente do torpor das sensações, agarrando-se a ele fortemente, enlaçando seus braços no entorno do pescoço masculino, enquanto diversas lágrimas escorriam pesadas pelo rosto.

Ele a abraçou forte, ambos sentados no chão, acarinhou seus cabelos rosados, deixando que ela chorasse em seu peito. Os soluços de sua amada o incomodavam demasiadamente. _Quando eu descobrir quem foi o canalha..._ Sua mente já elaborava formas, das mais diabólicas, sobre o que faria assim que encontrasse o cretino que havia violado sua pequena.

- Sakura... – Chamou baixinho, puxando seu rosto pelo queixo. – Quem fez isso com você?

Os profundos orbes esverdeados encheram-se de lágrimas, os soluços recomeçaram altos, enquanto tentava sem sucesso articular uma resposta.

– Ah.. eu n-não .. foi.. horrível... e-eu sinto.. muito.. ta doendo tanto... Argh!

Levou as mãos ao ventre e começou a chorar desesperada ao vislumbrar uma pequena quantidade de sangue escorrendo por entre suas pernas. – Agrh! – Encolheu-se no colo masculino e pediu baixinho. – Me leva pro hospital...

Desmaiando nos braços dele completamente exausta.

**Continua...**

**Proximo capítulo:** Para o final de Janeiro.

* * *

_Ok flores! Finalmente consegui repostar todos os cpts (prontos) dessa Itasaku *ufa* Deu trabalho!_

_mas vamos ao que importa! E então, o que acharam do cpt? *super tenso neh...* Bem, as coisas ficaram difícies pra nossa heroína... Sasuke foi um cretino! _

_Bom, como o Ita irá reagir e o que virá após isso tudo,ainda é inédito e pretendo postar a continuação no finalzinho deste mês ;D_

_É isso aí, flores, muito obrigada aos que acompanham, se deixarem um** recadinho **eu darei pulinhos alegres ;)_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan._


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**Cpt 10**

**Dirty Little Secret**

_- Ita-chi-san! – Chamou tentando parecer calma, fitando o imponente homem que jazia em pé em frente à janela da imensa sala de espera. – Vim as-sim que sou-be..._

_Ele fitou a mulher de orbes perolados com uma expressão vazia, mas em seu interior residia um misto de preocupação e medo e se fosse de seu feitio choraria em frente a ela._

_Mas não o era... _

_Por isso, manteve sua comum pose firme e mesmo que o coração lacerasse ao imaginar que sua pequena corresse algum perigo de vida, ainda assim permanecia firme. Carranca séria na face._

_- Fa-lei com o me-di-co que a aten-deu... – Caminhou lentamente até ele e com os olhos marejados, prosseguiu ainda com dificuldade de articular as palavras. – Ela es-tá física-mente bem... – Abaixou a cabeça, desviou o olhar._

_- O que está acontecendo, Hyuga? – Perguntou áspero, odiava rodeios._

_Ela não sabia exatamente por onde começaria um assunto tão difícil com aquele. – Ela so-freu trau-mas físi-cos sérios... – Não conseguia encará-lo, a verdade que diria a seguir era muito triste. – Sa-ku-ra-chan vai fi-car bem, Ita-chi-san..._

_- Mas? – Indagou sem paciência, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_E num fio de voz, a morena respondeu. - Mas... O be-bê n-não re-sis-tiu... _

_O quê? Bebê? Que bebê? A mente dele borbulhava com aquela nova informação. Sua mulher estava grávida? Como isso seria possível, estavam juntos há somente dois meses... Não que fossem cuidadosos quanto a isso, mas achou que Haruno tomasse pílula regularmente. Ficou tão atordoado que não ouvira mais uma palavra sequer que Hyuga pronunciara, sentiu somente o toque leve de sua mão pousar sobre seu ombro, enquanto falava-lhe palavras de conforto._

_- Sin-to mui-to... Mas vo-cê pre-cisa s-ser fo-rte, pre-cisa aju-dá-la nes-se mo-me-nto di-fícil... Estaremos sempre ao seu lado para o que precisarem_...

_Em questão de segundos, O Uchiha ficou sozinho na sala. O silêncio era sua única companhia naquela madrugada fria de domingo._

_Sentia-se tão impotente, tão incrivelmente culpado por não ter podido protegê-la._

...

* * *

Dias se passaram desde o acontecido lamentável. Haruno se recusara a receber visitas enquanto estava no hospital e falar sobre o incidente era a cada dia uma tarefa mais difícil. Itachi permanecia a seu lado, silencioso, observando as nuances de comportamento que tomavam a personalidade de Sakura durante as duas semanas após o ataque que sofrera em seu apartamento.

A identidade do agressor permanecia um mistério, pois Haruno se recusava a proferir qualquer palavra sobre o assunto. Na verdade, ela não falara qualquer palavra sobre assunto algum. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo alheia ao mundo exterior, negava-se a se abrir para qualquer um que fosse.

Ela era uma mulher órfã de pai e mãe. E tudo que lhe restara no mundo eram seu melhor amigo Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata e Itachi. Ele, depois de meses de convivência, conquistou um espaço importante no quesito confiança. Entretanto, falar sobre aquele fatídico dia era demais para ela.

Psicólogos diagnosticaram um caso de choque pós-traumático e que retornar à sua rotina normal era algo necessário para sua recuperação. Mas Haruno se negava, permanecia prostrada, sozinha, em _silencio._

...

* * *

Mediante a frágil situação, Itachi preferiu afastá-la do caos que rondava sua família desde então. As manchetes sensacionalistas sobre o _Caso Haruno_, como a imprensa nomeara, rendiam durante dias a fio especulações e noticias baratas sobre o que acontecera com Sakura naquele dia.

A família Uchiha era famosa no ramo de Advocacia em todo Japão e em outros países da Ásia, portanto era normal que paparazzi os encurralassem em esquinas menos esperadas atrás de informações sobre os casos que tratavam. Afinal, seu clientes eram a nata de Tokyo. E apesar de odiar tal rotina, os Uchiha já estavam acostumados aquele ritmo de vida. No entanto, era a saúde de Sakura que estava na berlinda.

Julgando que tudo o que sua futura mulher necessitava era descanso e paz, resolveu levá-la em uma viagem na intenção de passar os últimos dias de verão em sua casa de campo, local discreto e afastado. Considerada Paraíso particular de sua família.

E talvez assim, a faria descansar. E talvez, se abrir para ele.

Ele ainda precisava descobrir quem lhe fizera mal. Quem lhe tirara a paz de sua mulher e a vida de seu herdeiro.

Sakura precisava se abrir.

...

...

* * *

A alguns quilômetros de distância, em um pequeno chalé discreto, encoberto por nuvens densas e escuras, cercado por pinheiros e arvores típicas de regiões montanhosas jazia um homem sentado em uma cadeira de madeira naquela ampla varanda, e pela posição de suas mãos sobre as têmporas notava-se que estava pensativo.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

A maldita pergunta martelava-lhe a mente todos os dias desde que...

_A_ machucara.

Desde o dia em que perdera o controle com a mulher que mais... amara?

_Ele a amava?_

Essa era uma das tantas questões...

E a resposta era bastante simples.

_Sim._

Do jeito dele. Do jeito irracional Uchiha de ser, no fundo, a amava.

No fundo, Uchiha Sasuke amava Haruno Sakura.

No entanto, agora, isso não teria muita importância...

Ele a ferira e forçara, a machucara e a tocara de uma maneira como nenhum homem deveria tocar uma mulher.

_Perdi o controle..._

Ainda era tão difícil assumir que realmente perdera a cabeça com ela. _Isso não deveria ter acontecido._

Culpa o assolava desde...

- Sasuke-kun, vem pra dentro, estou com saudades...

A voz irritante _dela_ o estava enlouquecendo. Difícil dizer por quanto tempo agüentaria ficar ao lado daquela... mulher.

Uma das coisas mais irritantes na vida é ter um _podre debaixo do tapete_. Pois aí, essa é a forma mais eficaz de se conseguir o que se quer de quem quer que seja.

Ele nunca fora um homem de ser manipulado, mas Karin, a assistente executiva de seu pai, havia encontrado um ponto fraco sobre aquela carapaça grossa do Uchiha mais novo. Agora, Sasuke** precisava** ficar ao lado dela.

Lembrava-se com terrível desgosto da ameaça dela e da forma como impusera as condições para que não estragasse sua vida definitivamente. _Sasuke-kun, se você não quiser que eu vá a policia e conte a verdade, tem que fazer o que eu quiser. E no momento, eu quero você!_

_Asquerosa e maldita!_ Foi por culpa dela que ele largou Sakura em primeiro lugar. Tudo por culpa dela!

O ódio em seus olhos era tão evidente. Enquanto lembranças inundavam sua mente do dia em que Karin o vira no escritório de Advocacia de sua família e presenciara toda a cena comprometedora, oculta por uma estante repleta de livros de Direito.

_- Tem todo o dinheiro aí?_

_Um homem mal encarado fitava a mala e seus olhos se perdiam em luxuria ao vislumbrar a quantidade de notas e as várias tonalidades e estampas das mesmas._

_- Sim. – Sasuke replicou seco. Odioso por estar nessa situação. Fechou o cofre pessoal de seu pai e virou-se para fitar o homem que mais do que depressa tomou a maleta prateada em suas mãos gulosas. – Eu nunca mais quero ver a sua cara. Se você ou algum de seus capangas rondarem a minha família de novo... – Houve uma pausa até que lançara um olhar ameaçador ao homem. – eu os mato._

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sasuke dissera palavras tão cruéis e **realmente** as proferia a sério. Nunca imaginaria que algum dia se envolveria com um dos homens mais perigosos do Japão, todavia velhos hábitos são dificies de serem esquecidos. E a jogatina sempre fora um dos vícios que não o largava.

Começara desde jovem, Fugaku lhe havia ensinado o Poker quando seu filho tinha apenas 8 anos. Desde então, o menino aperfeiçoara arte de ludibriar o outro, levava-a a serio e treinava jogadas inimagináveis quase que todos os dias. Evidentemente, sua expressão vazia era praticamente sinônimo de _jogo ganho._

Mas, as jogatinas foram ficando cada vez mais sérias e os parceiros de mesa cada dia mais experientes, digamos assim.

Certo dia, um parceiro de jogo, Suigetsu, um viciado por jogos de azar, bebidas e diversões baratas, apresentou o Uchiha ao _mundo subterrâneo_, como costumava chamar. Uma parte de Tokyo que somente os caras mais barra pesada freqüentavam.

De início, Sasuke relutou. Mas os jogos foram tomando seu senso de realidade e a vitórias repetidas proporcionavam a seu ego algo de um sabor incrivelmente doce. Ele se sentia poderoso. Passar a perna nos melhores dos melhores. Vencer_. Sempre._

Mas quando se joga com bandidos, normalmente _ganhar _não é uma opção.

Ele não deveria ter brincado com fogo...

_- Maldito!_

_Praguejava silencioso enquanto deixava o corpo tombar lentamente na cadeira de seu pai._

_Ele acabara de entregar uma quantidade imensa de dinheiro para um bandido, a fim de quitar suas dívidas de jogo._

_A situação seria menos asquerosa se, ao menos, o dinheiro fosse dele..._

_BAM!_

_Um barulho no fundo da sala soou, acusando que ele não estava sozinho._

_- Quem está aí?_

_Uma ruiva esbelta apareceu das sombras e disse-lhe num tom baixo:_

_- Sasuke-san, sinto muito, eu ... não... é o que está pensando... eu não estava espiando..._

_Mas..._

_- Pode contar comigo. Não direi a ninguém._

_

* * *

_

Obviamente não poderia acreditar nas palavras daquela mulher por muito tempo. Afinal, duas semanas após o acontecido, Karin o chantageava.

Desejava que ele largasse sua noiva na véspera do casamento, alegando que ela o amava e sempre o amou. Que Karin e ele eram tão parecidos e mereciam ficar juntos. Que Sakura não deveria fazer parte de sua vida e sim ela. Karin perdia-se em seu mundo particular. _Em suas fantasias doentias..._

Todos os argumentos frágeis que a ruiva dera ao Uchiha durante semanas foram completamente ignorados. Até que, finalmente em uma noite casual, naquele restaurante onde os dois foram vistos pela última vez, as famosas palavras vieram magicamente á tona. E sua dona estava muito feliz de si mesma por ter finalmente utilizado seu maior trunfo. – **se você não quiser que eu conte a verdade ao seu pai... **

Desde então, o Uchiha sentiu-se obrigado a fazê-lo. Abandonou Sakura e bem...

_Passou a ficar com ela. Com Karin._

...

* * *

**_Enquanto isso, na casa de campo da família Uchiha..._**

Fugaku e Itachi conversavam sobre algum assunto de importância desconhecida na biblioteca.

A visita inesperada do patriarca da família pegou o casal de surpresa, no entanto parecia até mesmo natural sua atitude, afinal o Fugaku talvez estivesse apreensivo devido a atenção _indesejada _que o incidente recente trouxera para o nome Uchiha.

Sakura esperava sozinha no quarto. Sentada sobre a cama, parecia pensativa. Lembranças a levavam para longe... Marcas de choro ainda adornavam suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

_Estava chorando recentemente?_

Por quê? Será que se lembrara do bebe perdido ou talvez do ato cruel que Sasuke lhe causara? As lembranças dolorosas iam e viam a todo instante... _Pareciam magnéticas..._

_Ou talvez fosse outra coisa..._

A expressão de Haruno estava tão... Triste...

Seu olhar se perdeu pela paisagem do lado de fora, deixando que pousasse apreensivo e indolente sobre cada pedaço de chão daquela terra tão verde.

Um suspiro exasperado partiu por entre os lábios.

Então, percebera a porta do quarto abrir atrás de si e em questão de segundos uma presença surgiu ao alcance de sua pele fria. Ele enlaçou seus braços em torno da cintura feminina enquanto aspirava o leve aroma de jasmim em cada fio de seus cabelos sedosos.

_Itachi..._

Uma lágrima ameaçou rolar em sua face, entretanto Haruno reuniu todos os esforços para manter-se firme e prosseguir com fibra na decisão que tomara minutos atrás.

- Itachi. – Sakura virou-se para encará-lo seriamente. E as palavras que se seguiram provavelmente eram as mais inesperadas que ele poderia imaginar.

- Eu não posso mais... – Desviou o olhar somente por uma fração de segundo e quase, quase não conseguiu pronunciar o restante. Mas um flash de coragem e determinação lhe impulsionou a prosseguir.

Ela o encarou profundamente e se afastando o máximo que podia, disparou.

- Eu quero terminar com você.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: **Dirty Little Secret II

* * *

_Oh gosh!_

_E aí, o que acharam?_

_Espero que tenham apreciado o escrito... E nos veremos em breve :)_

_Ah sim,** reviews** seriam muito gentis e animariam a autora ;)_

_Beijinhos mil_

_Hime-chan._

_PS: Vocês gostam de **Kakasaku**?_


End file.
